Märchen
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Marchen's COMEBACK! / Chapter 8: Rapunzel II /Silahkan berimajinasi dan mulai menebak-nebak. Slash-Straight. /SURPRISE! /Tertarik RnR? :)))
1. Chapter 1: Snow White I

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Märchen Snow White**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Hari ini halaman markas _Scouting Legion_ ramai dipenuhi prajurit yang wara-wiri dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Apa pasal? Oh, ternyata mereka berkumpul untuk mendengar suatu pengumuman dari Irvin Smith. Eren dkk menunggu sambil asyik ngerumpi dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Connie, kalau rambutmu tidak tumbuh juga, tidak ada gadis yang akan menyukaimu, lho," Sasha menepuk-nepuk kepala botak Connie sambil sesekali menggigit kentang rebus dengan nikmat.

"Berisik, kau, Gadis Kentang!" dan yang lainnya menyambut dengan tawa keras dari mulut mereka.

"Mikasa,"

Mikasa menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar pada Jean yang terlihat memainkan jemari tangannya gugup dan wajah yang memerah. "Umm, bagaimana kalau siang nanti kita makan bersama?"

"Maaf, aku makan bersama Eren dan Armin," tolak Mikasa tanpa sedikitpun mengubah nada suara dan ekspresi wajahnya. Jean menatap Mikasa kecewa, dan melirik sinis ke arah Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jean kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Annie.

"Annie─"

"Tidak."

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa,"

"Aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu." Kata Annie sambil berlalu pergi. Ah, sekali lagi Jean harus kecewa mendengar penolakan si wanita pirang berhati singa setelah penolakan Mikasa, gadis bersurai hitam menyilaukan yang sudah lama ia taksir. Tak lama, perhatian Jean teralih lagi.

"Christa─"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan dengan kasar mencengkeram bajunya. "Dia _milikku_, bung," sorot mata Ymir mengisyaratkan bahwa sebuah pukulan akan mampir ke wajah Jean jika ia berani macam-macam pada Christa. Di belakang Ymir, Reiner melempar tatapan _deathglare_ yang tak kalah seramnya, seolah ingin mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Ymir.

_Gulp_. Jean menelan ludah.

Aduh, kenapa semua orang sensitif sekali padanya hari ini?

.

.

.

"─Komandan Irvin telah tiba!"

Seluruh prajurit langsung berhamburan dan berdiri tegap di posisi masing-masing.

Irvin dengan gagah berdiri dalam posisi istirahat di tempat sebelum akhirnya ia menerima mikrofon dari Hanji.

**Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Irvin mengetukkan jarinya sebentar ke mulut mikrofon untuk mengetesnya. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. "Pengumuman! Untuk semua anggota _Scouting Legion_, kalian bisa lihat ke sebelah kanan kalian," Irvin menunjuk ke salah satu sisi, di mana Keith Shadis dan Mike yang tengah membawa beberapa kardus besar penuh amplop. Sekilas para prajurit yang ada di sana mengira mereka akan mendapat THR─_ups, maaf, salah fokus._

Sempat jeda beberapa menit karena Shadis dan Mike sibuk membagikan amplop ke masing-masing prajurit yang berbaris.

"─masing-masing kalian ambillah satu amplop. Jangan dibuka sebelum ada perintah dariku. Barangsiapa yang mendapat kartu merah di dalam amplopnya, buka stiker merah dan bacalah peran kalian. Kemudian majulah ke depan, dan serahkan kartu kalian kepada Rico," instruksi Irvin membuat dahi semua orang yang ada di sana mengerut keheranan.

"Siap? Buka amplop kalian!"

**SRET SRET SRET**

Suara amplop yang disobek menggema di udara.

"..."

"Eren dapat kartu meraaah!" tunjuk Reiner heboh.

"Ah, aku juga!" Jean mengacungkan kartu merahnya.

"Aku juga!"

"Sama!"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rivaille?" Hanji memegang sepucuk kartu merah dengan senang.

"..." dengan perlahan, Rivaille mengeluarkan isi amplopnya. _Ah, kartu merah_.

"Ooooh! Kau juga dapat!" Hanji melonjak kegirangan sementara Rivaille mau tak mau mendecih pelan ke arah gadis berkacamata pecinta titan tersebut.

"Sudah kalian buka? Sekarang lepas stikernya!" perintah Irvin lagi.

**SRET**

"...?"

Orang-orang yang membuka stiker pada kartu dan melihat isinya, terdiam bingung. Apa maksud sang Komandan?

"Dan inilah pemeran drama kita yang berjudul, **Snow White**!" Irvin bersorak bahagia, seolah ia berhasil memenangkan undian satu milyar.

...

_Apa?_

"APAAAAAAA?!" pernyataan Irvin barusan sukses membuat seisi markas berteriak tidak serempak karena kinerja impuls otak yang berbeda.

"Ya, dalam rangka ulang tahun negeri ini dan _Scouting Legion_ yang ke-104, diadakan pementasan drama berjudul Snow White," ujar Irvin wibawa. "Aku belum bilang, ya?"

Kalimat polos yang terlontar dari mulut Irvin sontak mendapat sorakan _'boo'_ dari para prajuritnya sendiri.

"APA-APAAN ITU?!" sergah Connie. Di tangannya ada sepucuk kartu merah. Dan isinya sungguh membuat Connie tidak merasa senang.

"Baiklah, siapapun yang mendapat kartu merah, silahkan maju ke depan dan berikan kartu kalian pada Rico," bersamaan dengan instruksi Irvin, turut dipampangkan pula layar tancap besar yang tersambung dengan komputer Rico.

"HIIIIIIIII?!"

"A-aku tidak mau," Eren gemetar, dan berusaha memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Bajunya segera ditarik kasar oleh Annie.

"Jangan kabur, kau," wajah Annie hanya terpisah udara beberapa senti dari wajah Eren, Tapi tatapan membunuh Annie kelihatannya cukup untuk membuat mental Eren kicep.

"INILAH DIA, PEMERAN RATU JAHAT, JEAN KIRSCHTEIIIN!"

Suara Hanji menggelegar membacakan _casting_ tokoh drama fenomenal Snow White. Tampak Jean yang malu sangat menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Irvin, mencegah agar dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian publik.

* * *

**Bad Queen: Jean Kirschtein**

* * *

Nama Jean berikut tokoh yang diperankannya muncul di layar.

"BERIKUTNYA!" Hanji membaca sejenak _cue card_ di tangannya. "PEMERAN PEMBURU, CHRISTA LENZ!" serentak _trainee squad_ pria angkatan 104 bertepuk tangan meriah karena sebagian besar di dominasi pengagum berat Christa. Yang bersangkutan hanya menunduk malu-malu sementara sahabatnya yang tomboy menepuk-nepuk bahunya bangga.

* * *

**Hunter: Christa Lenz**

**Narator: Petra Ral**

**Nenek penjual Apel: Auruo Bossard**

* * *

"Penghinaan besar!" teriak Auruo yang tidak terima, dan tentu saja tidak digubris oleh siapapun.

"Sekarang giliran pemeran 7 kurcaci! Dimulai dari saya sendiri, tokoh Doc!" Hanji menyerahkan kartunya, disusul beberapa pemeran kurcaci─yang ketiban sial─harus berpartisipasi dalam _event_ ini.

* * *

**Seven Dwarfs:**

**-Doc: Hanji Zoe**

**-Happy: Sasha Brauss**

**-Sneezy: Connie Springer**

**-Sleepy: Annie Leonhardt**

**-Dopey: Marco Bodt**

**-Bashful: Armin Arlelt**

* * *

"A-ANNIE?!" Reiner menunjuk layar dengan mulut menganga, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bertholdt nampak membelakangi Reiner, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tapi dari bahunya yang bergetar hebat, bisa ditebak ia sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya kurang satu," gumam Armin dalam hati, memperhatikan nama-nama peran kurcaci tersebut.

Namun tak lama─

* * *

**-Grumpy: Rivaille**

* * *

...

Pecahlah tawa seisi markas saat membaca tulisan yang terpampang di layar. Siapa yang tidak kenal Rivaille? _Corporal_ bertubuh mungil setinggi 160cm dan prajurit terkuat di seluruh brigade itu kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka ksatria berwajah datar tersebut kebagian peran kurcaci. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hanji ngakak sampai meneteskan air mata saking gelinya. Hanji mungkin akan betah bergulingan di lantai kalau saja Rivaille tidak mengambil ancang-ancang menendang perutnya.

"Erm, baiklah─pfft─kita lanjutkan─pfft─PEMERAN PANGERAN ADALAH─"

* * *

**Prince: Mikasa Ackerman**

* * *

"Mi─mikasa?!" Eren _shock_, tapi Mikasa sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi biasa saja.

"Hei, Eren, kau belum memberi kartumu!" teriak Thomas mengingatkan.

"A-aku tidak usah saja," tolak Eren gugup.

"Oh, ayolah, kenapa malu begitu?" Reiner melingkarkan lengannya di leher Eren. "Eh, atau mungkin jangan-jangan kau..." pandangan Reiner menyelidik ke arah Eren.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ini memalukan!"

"Eren! Kartumu!" paksa rekan-rekannya sesama _trainee squad._

Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat. "TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TID─tunggu, Mikasa!"

Terlambat. Kartu milik Eren yang telah direbut Mikasa, telah sampai ke tangan Hanji.

* * *

**Snow White: Eren Jaeger**

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Eren menjambak rambutnya frustasi─hampir ingin menangis.

"Horeee! _Congrats_, ya!" sorak rekan-rekannya gembira─sekaligus tidak berperasaan.

Irvin mengambil alih mikrofon. "Penentuan tokoh-tokoh drama Snow White selesai sampai di sini. Berusahalah memerankan peran kalian sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai kalian tampil memalukan. Dan kalian akan dipandu oleh Petra Ral yang menjadi narator," yang disebut namanya, membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum ramah.

Sebuah tangan teracung ke atas. "Dimana panggung pertunjukannya, _sir_?" tanya Hannah.

"Di hutan,"

"HAAAAAAAAH?!" semua aktor─kecuali yang memang dari sananya datar─melongo seketika. Entah sudah berapa kali _image _mereka dikacaukan oleh sang Komandan.

"Tapi tenang saja, dipastikan bebas dari titan kok," Irvin tersenyum sumringah, tidak menyadari wajah-wajah bawahannya yang menggelap.

"**TERKUTUKLAH. KAU. IRVIN**." rutuk Rivaille di dalam hati.

"Ahahaha," Eren tertawa gugup.

Kelihatannya masih banyak kejutan yang disiapkan Irvin Smith untuk anak buahnya yang beruntung tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: *peluk cium readers* Makasih sudah membaca fic ini! Sebenarnya idenya udah lama, tapi baru terealisasi sekarang TTATT

Saya selalu mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada reviewer fic _Sekuel of Low Signal Corporal?_ sejati ini:

**Sachi Ereri, SedotanHijau, black roses 00, Yuki Utari, 73777778910, Ookami-Utsugi, Android5Family, Verucca lucifer, Roya Chan, ayakLein24, Erelly, Lia, Rivaille Jaegar, bzzzttt, mieao, Nato Apple, Hasegawa Nanaho.**

Sini, biarkan saya memeluk kalian satu-persatu! 3 /hugsdeeply

Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya kemarin, tapi saya baca semua kok. Terharu banget hati ini. Terimakasih atas apresiasinya!

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? ;D


	2. Chapter 2: Snow White II

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Märchen Snow White**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Para pemain drama Snow White sedang _fitting_ baju dan perlengkapan di markas demi kelangsungan pertunjukan mereka yang akan dimulai siang nanti. Semuanya grasak-grusuk memilih kostum yang pantas, setidaknya yang tidak terlalu melunturkan wibawa mereka sebagai prajurit─_tapi mana mungkin?_ Sesekali terjadi kegaduhan saat para pria yang mendapat peran sebagai wanita harus _crossplay_ di sana.

"AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI!" Jean mencoba merangkak kabur dari ruang ganti saat dipaksa Sasha mengenakan kostum sang Ratu yang diperankannya.

"Jean, kumohon, pakailah!" Sasha menarik kerah belakang seragam Jean dengan paksa, sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sepotong gaun hitam _gothic_ mewah berenda dengan rok super mengembang. "Sebentar saja, ya? Kumohon,"

Jean menepis tangan Sasha. "Maaf, ya, _Potato Girl_, meski kau yang minta, aku tak sudi!" Jean kembali kabur keluar ruangan dan terus-terusan menolak permintaan Sasha yang mengikutinya sampai akhirnya dia dijewer Annie.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Hanji tengah menari berputar-putar bahagia sambil mengenakan kostum kurcacinya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya meminta pendapat pada Rivaille. Yang ditanya hanya membuang muka ke arah lain sambil berpangku tangan─_tidak berminat_. Padahal saat itu Rivaille mengenakan kostum kurcaci yang sama dengan Hanji. Kalau bukan karena Irvin yang minta, sudah ia robek kostum itu dari tadi dan berlari pulang untuk merawat kuda hitam kesayangannya.

"Oh, ayolah, Eren, jangan kaku begitu," telinga Rivaille bergerak sedikit saat menangkap sebuah suara yang menarik perhatian indera pendengarannya.

"T-tapi ini memalukan," terdengar suara Eren yang terdengar malu-malu dari ruang ganti. "Eren, harusnya kau tahu, kau ini sungguh manis," Rivaille menoleh sedikit─ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang timbul karena percakapan barusan.

**CKLEK **

Matanya hampir melotot keluar saat melihat si bocah titan keluar dari kamar ganti.

"HEI, SEMUA! LIHATLAH PEMERAN UTAMA KITA!"

...

Entah kenapa, semua orang yang tengah sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, menjadi terdiam mendengar ucapan Christa yang ceria sekaligus hening saat melihat Eren dalam balutan _natural make-up_ dan gaun yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan Snow White versi aslinya.

"A-apa itu kau, Eren?" Petra yang tadinya sibuk memaksa Auruo memakai _lipstick_, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Ahahaha," Eren tertawa gugup─lagi─sambil meremas ujung gaunnya.

_Imut._

Tiba-tiba, Irvin datang dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Eren. "Cantik sekali, bukan?" katanya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Eren. Mendadak, tanpa sadar aura gelap menguar dari wajah Rivaille─oh, jangan lupakan, Mikasa juga sama. Tangan sang gadis bersyal merah ini mengepal gemas dan bibirnya nyaris tidak tahan untuk berteriak, _**'He's mine, sir!'**_─hanya di dalam hati.

"Kalian semua harus punya semangat seperti Jaeger, demi menyukseskan drama ini. Kehormatan kesatuan elit _Scouting Legion_ ada di tangan kalian, anak muda!" orasi singkat dari Irvin justru menimbulkan dengung keluhan pelan dari para prajuritnya yang tak tertangkap oleh telinga sang Komandan.

"Sekarang, ayo, kemas pakaian kalian, kita berangkat ke panggung pertunjukan,"

"T-tapi, _sir_, apa hanya kami saja nanti yang akan tinggal di hutan itu?" tanya Eren.

"Tentu saja, semua properti, dari rumah kurcaci sampai kastil, dari pernak-pernik sampai dekorasi, semua dibuat dengan detil oleh tim yang profesional," jawab Irvin dengan raut meyakinkan. "Dan lagi, untuk menambah penghayatan dan kesan seperti aslinya, kalian akan berakting sendirian di sana dengan kamera di setiap sudut, seperti di pohon dan semak-semak."

"Kalau tiba-tiba ada titan yang menyusup, bagaimana, _sir?_" tanya Christa cemas.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang sebelumnya, dipastikan bebas dari titan,"

"Tapi kalau kebetulan ada titan yang lewat?"

...

"─hanya lewat saja, 'kan?"

Irvin menjawab dengan wajah nge-_troll_ inosen. Tidak terbayang oleh anak buahnya jika di dalam drama, para pemeran kurcaci sedang sibuk menambang sambil bernyanyi riang sementara titan dengan tanpa dosanya menjadi _background_ pertunjukan─_how epic moment_. Semua yang ada di situ, mau tak mau harus geleng-geleng kepala dan _facepalm_ melihat Komandan mereka yang satu ini.

_Oh, Irvin. Kau itu, benar-benar..._

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Naskahnya tidak ada?!" pekik Connie, sambil mencengkeram kepalanya frustasi─sayang, ia tidak punya rambut untuk dijambak.

"I-iya, yang disiapkan _sir_ Irvin hanya kalimat narasi yang akan dibacakan olehku, dan instruksi singkat untuk para aktor," jelas Petra yang juga kebingungan.

"Kalau tidak ada naskah, apa yang harus kalian ucapkan?!" Ymir ikutan cemas, lantaran Christa juga ikut ambil bagian dalam _event_ ini.

"Kata Komandan, kalian akan berdialog spontan dan mesti memakai ini," sahut Rico, menyodorkan beberapa _earphone_. "Komandan akan memberi instruksi melalui _earphone_, sementara penonton akan melihat kalian melalui kamera,"

Mereka semua saling berpandangan ragu. "Tidak ada waktu untuk memilih, teman-teman! Beberapa menit lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai!" seru Marco sembari turun dari kudanya dengan tergesa dan menyambar sepasang _earphone_ untuk dirinya.

Rico mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah aktor-aktor muda pemula ini. "Ada yang kurang jelas?"

Tidak ada.

"Apa boleh buat," desah Annie sembari memasang benda itu di telinganya, disusul oleh yang lain.

Para aktor dan staff yang terlibat, berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

"Siap?"

"AYO KITA LAKUKAN!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MÄRCHEN SNOW WHITE, START!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tirai terbuka, dan di hadapan penonton kini terpampang sebuah layar besar yang berguna menampilkan akting Eren dkk yang kini tengah berada di hutan.

* * *

"_Suatu waktu di pertengahan musim dingin, ketika kepingan salju berjatuhan dari langit, seorang ratu yang cantik duduk menjahit di dekat jendela berbingkai hitam,"_

* * *

Suara Petra yang lembut terdengar sangat pas dan merdu membaca narasi yang dibawakannya.

Layar menyorot sesosok wanita berambut panjang yang tengah berkutat dengan rajutannya di tepi jendela. Sang Ratu menjahit dengan pelan dan lembut, namun saat jarum jahitnya tanpa sengaja menusuk ujung jarinya, ia sangat terkejut dan mengaduh kesakitan. Tetes darah dari jarinya meluncur jatuh mengenai butiran salju putih yang tersangkut di tepian jendelanya. Terpesona akan keindahan perpaduan merah darah dan putih salju, sang Ratu bergumam,

"Andai saja aku memiliki anak yang berkulit putih seperti salju, berbibir merah seperti darah, dan berambut hitam seperti bingkai jendela ini,"

Sang Ratu menoleh ke arah kamera dengan _slow motion_. Penonton memajukan badan mereka, penasaran dengan rupa sang Ratu yang terlihat begitu cantik dipandang dari belakang ini. Tak lama kemudian─

"RATUNYA, KOK, BERKUMIS?!" tunjuk Nanaba _shock_ dan kecewa berat, apalagi saat mengetahui aktor yang memerankan sang ratu yang cantik adalah orang yang ia kenal. Beberapa penonton riuh tertawa dan bergumam tidak percaya.

Mike yang mengetahui penonton kecewa dengan penampilannya─melalui _earphone_, sekilas ia mendengar suara gaduh penonton─memasang tampang jengkel. Memangnya siapa yang mau ikutan acara beginian?

"Kalian ini banyak maunya,"

Hanji memberi kode dari balik lokasi syuting. "Hei, Mike, itu tidak ada dalam instruksi Komandan!"

Sebagian penonton malah sudah bersiap menghujani layar dengan tomat.

Irvin maju dengan panik ke depan bangku penonton sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"─JANGAN LEMPAR LAYARNYAAA─"

* * *

"_Tak lama kemudian, sang Ratu memiliki seorang puteri yang sesuai dengan harapan yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu. Berkulit seputih salju, berbibir semerah darah, dan berambut hitam seperti kayu eboni, bernama Snow White. Namun, sekarang seorang Ratu jahat yang kini menjadi ibu tiri Snow White begitu bangga akan kecantikannya yang tersohor di seluruh negeri. Sang Ratu takut kecantikan Snow White akan menyainginya dan memaksa Snow White memakai baju yang sangat buruk agar sang puteri terlihat jelek,"_

* * *

Kamera menampakkan Eren yang memakai bando berwarna biru tua sedang histeris menangisi gaunnya yang terbuat dari─erm, _daun-daunan?_

"**APA-APAAN BAJU INI?!**" jerit Eren kolosal. Matanya menatap ngeri ke arah bajunya yang terbuat dari daun semua layaknya tarzan.

"Snow White─pfft─kemarilah─pfft─"

"Berhenti tertawa, atau akan kurobek bajumu, Jean," bisik Eren dingin.

"Ah, baiklah─pfft─pekerjaanmu mengepel lantai belum selesai-selesai juga, Snow White?!" Jean mencoba menghayati perannya sembari berkacak pinggang. "Dasar anak bodoh, percuma saja aku memberimu makan─"

**BRET**

"JEAAAAAN! JANGAN TARIK BAJUKUUU!" Eren terbirit-birit lari tak tentu arah. Baju _'tarzan'_-nya sudah robek setengah akibat tak sengaja ditarik Jean yang awalnya hanya berniat menggertak Eren sesuai dengan instruksi Irvin. Tereksposlah kulitnya yang mulus dibalik dedaunan tersebut.

"WOOOH! TUTUP KAMERANYA! NANTI YANG DI BAWAH UMUR PINGSAN SEMUA!" terdengar teriakan Connie yang merusuh di belakang kamera.

Penonton menjerit-jerit heboh.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**HARAP TUNGGU SEBENTAR**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eren kembali lagi ke dalam fokus kamera setelah selesai memperbaiki kostumnya dengan selotip di sana-sini. Eren memicing kesal ke arah Jean yang menghadap dinding sembari memegang perutnya yang sakit kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hahaha─pfft─haha─Snow White─pfft─sekarang sapulah halaman dari─pfft─dedaunan─pfft─cepat, sebelum aku kehilangan kontrol diriku," buliran air mata sampai menetes di pipi Jean saking gelinya mengingat _scene _barusan. Eren mendengus keras.

"Baik, ibuku,"

* * *

"_Kemudian, sang Ratu mengambil cermin ajaib kesayangannya yang selalu mengatakan kebenaran siapa wanita tercantik sesungguhnya,"_

* * *

"Cermin, wahai, cermin di dinding, siapakah wanita tercantik di negeri ini?" Jean bertingkah genit melambai-lambaikan tangan ala waria. Marco tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihat akting sahabatnya yang jempolan tersebut.

Jean masih asyik dengan aktingnya kemudian kaget setengah mati seraya tak sengaja mengucapkan sumpah serapah saat ia dikejutkan penampakan wajah Keith Shadis yang mendadak muncul di cermin.

"Wahai, ratuku," sapa Shadis dari dalam cermin.

"C-c-c-cerminku, apakah kau ini cermin ajaib atau cermin hantu?" tanya Jean gugup, terlampau ketakutan. Tadinya dia menebak-nebak, siapa kira-kira yang akan berperan sebagai cermin. Kok, malah...

"Kirschtein, nanti akan kuurus kau," bisik Shadis mengancam. Jean langsung pias. "Ehm, wanita tercantik adalah anda, ratuku─oh, tapi tunggu, kulihat ada seorang gadis yang berkulit seputih salju, berbibir semerah darah, dan berambut hitam sehitam kayu eboni yang kecantikannya seribu kali lipat dibandingkan anda,"

"APA?! SI SNOW WHITE, TUAN PUTERI BODOH YANG _TENGIL_ ITU LEBIH BAGUS DARIKU?!" Jean meninju cermin─tak sengaja─hampir mengenai hidung Shadis.

Shadis memelototinya dengan intens, sementara Jean─dengan tampang tidak bersalah─hanya bisa nyengir cengengesan.

Ah, kelihatannya ia punya hutang sehabis pertunjukan nanti.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

Eren tersorot kamera sedang menyapu halaman kastil dengan kaku sambil bernyanyi _lipsync._

"_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you.. I feel you.."_

Muncullah Mikasa, dari sisi lain kastil, tampak gagah perkasa dengan kostum pangerannya. Mikasa menunjukkan akting yang natural dengan membelalakkan mata, terpesona akan kecantikan sang Snow White dan turut mengiringi Eren bernyanyi─_lipsync_ tentunya.

"_That is how I know you go on..."_

Eren terperanjat saat menyadari kehadiran Mikasa. Ia celingak-celinguk bingung, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Masuklah ke dalam menara, Jaeger. Jangan lupa─menjeritlah dengan feminin,"_ tukas Irvin memberi petunjuk lewat _earphone_ di telinga Eren.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Eren nyaring─_girly_─sembari tak lupa berlari hendak masuk menara sesuai dengan yang diinstruksikan Irvin. Sumpah, malu sekali rasanya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak akan menyakit─"

**BRUAK**

Di tengah pelariannya, Eren malah tersandung kerikil sialan yang entah kenapa bisa ada di situ. Mikasa berusaha membantu, namun Eren terlanjur mengangkat rok daunnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghambur masuk ke menara.

Dalam hati, Eren mengutuki perancang kostum yang ikut andil dalam drama ini─ah, Irvin bersin-bersin tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Tuan puteri yang cantik, aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Jika boleh aku tahu, siapakah namamu?" tanya Mikasa, mengubah suaranya menjadi berat layaknya seorang lelaki.

"Eh... erm... na-namaku, erm, Snow White," jawab Eren, melembutkan suaranya malu-malu. Di belakang layar, Armin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding karena tak tahan mendengar keimutan suara Eren.

"Oh, kalau begitu izinkanlah aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu," Mikasa mengangkat tangannya seolah hendak meraih Eren yang jauh di sana─_aih, romantisnya._

"_Far across the distance,_

_And spaces between us,"_

Eren yang baru saja akan melempar ciuman jarak jauh ke arah Mikasa, mendadak dijewer Jean yang terlalu larut dalam perannya sebagai Ratu jahat.

"HEI! SNOW WHITE, SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?! BUKANNYA KERJA, MALAH─eh─"

Jean tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dikarenakan sang pangeran ternyata nekad memanjat menara dan langsung mencekik lehernya, tidak terima sang pujaan hati diperlakukan semena-mena. "Mi-mikasa─_akh_─leher─tolong─"

Jeda beberapa menit karena beberapa staff berikut Eren, harus melepaskan cekikan Mikasa sebelum Jean mati konyol di tengah drama.

* * *

"_Setiap kali sang Ratu memandang Snow White, kebenciannya selalu timbul. Hati sang Ratu selalu bergemuruh. Kecemburuan membuatnya gelisah. Akhirnya sang Ratu berniat menghabisi Snow White dengan menggunakan jasa seorang pemburu yang handal,"_

* * *

Jean muncul dengan muka pucat dan keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Namun ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya.

"Hei, kau, pemburu!"

Christa muncul sembari berlutut hormat. "Saya di sini, ratuku,"

Ymir mengibarkan spanduk besar bertuliskan _'SEMANGAT CHRISTA'_ di belakang Jean. Sebagian pengagum berat Christa malah kompak mengayun-ayunkan _lighstick_ mereka yang bertuliskan _'LOVE CHRISTA'_, _'CHRISTA FOREVA'_, dan sebagainya. Yang bersangkutan hanya melirik malu-malu ke arah Ymir sekilas, dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan perannya.

"Bawalah Snow White pergi ke hutan terpencil dan tikam dia sampai mati,"

"Titah baginda Ratu, akan hamba laksanakan," Christa menyarungkan pedangnya, dan hendak pergi ketika Jean menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu berukiran indah kepadanya. "Sebagai bukti kau telah membunuh Snow White, masukkanlah jantungnya ke dalam kotak ini,"

Christa agak ragu menerimanya, dan memohon pamit melaksanakan misi.

* * *

"_Pemburu pun mengajak Snow White bermain di hutan. Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Snow White menerima ajakannya dengan riang,"_

* * *

Eren muncul dengan kostum Snow White biasa. Baju atasan berwarna biru dengan kerah putih dan lengan biru muda dengan hiasan warna merah berbentuk tetesan air, dan bandonya menjadi berwarna merah. Dia juga memakai sepatu warna cokelat muda dengan pita kuning. Eren berputar-putar layaknya seorang gadis kecil yang manis.

Kamera menyorot wajah Christa dalam mode _zoom_. Berkali-kali Christa menyeka keringat di dahinya dan berusaha menenangkan rasa gelisah saat mengangkat pedang, berupaya melaksanakan perintah sang Ratu untuk menikam Snow White dari belakang.

**TRANG**

Eren terkejut dan berbalik. Ia mendapati sang pemburu jelita bermata biru indah tengah menitikkan air mata penyesalan setelah menjatuhkan pedangnya ke tanah.

"Christ─tuan pemburu?"

Christa terisak. "Maafkan kelancangan hamba, tuan puteri. Hamba diperintah baginda Ratu untuk membunuh tuan puteri," namun, sayangnya Eren merespon dengan datar. "Oh, begitu. Kok mau-maunya diperintah sama si lelet Kirschtein, sih?" Jean yang mendengar perkataan Eren, serta-merta mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah si pemeran Snow White tersebut.

Christa yang menangis, mengubah ekspresinya─mengkode Eren─kemudian menangis lagi.

"Eh─erm, a-apa?! Ibu menyuruhmu untuk menghabisiku?!" Eren sengaja sedikit melebih-lebihkan nada suaranya agar terdengar meyakinkan bahwa ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Christa.

"Benar, tapi hamba tidak sampai hati membunuh tuan puteri yang begitu cantik,"

Para penonton memeluk erat teman di sebelahnya dengan berlinang air mata, terharu akan akting Christa. Irvin berpelukan dengan Pixis. Mikasa menyeka ingus dengan syal merahnya. Hanji berpelukan dengan Rivaille─yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh obyek yang dipeluk. Ymir malah sudah membuat gunungan tisu bekas demi menenangkan dirinya yang mendadak _melow_.

"Pergilah, tuan puteri. Selamatkan dirimu. Pergilah, ke tempat yang jauh. PERGILAH!"

_Sparkle_ menghiasi wajah Christa yang manis─salah fokus sebenarnya─sementara Armin dan Marco sibuk menebar bubuk _sparkle_ ke kepala Christa dari atas pohon.

"Kira-kira sudah cukup belum?" tanya Marco, sembari memegang baskom kosong.

"Kupikir sudah."

* * *

"_Snow White pun berlari meninggalkan si pemburu. Dia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari, sambil menangis."_

* * *

**Kenyataannya─**

Eren berkali-kali terjatuh dan bangkit lagi karena tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

* * *

_Sang tuan puteri berlari jauh masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap hingga akhirnya kakinya lelah, dan dia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri,"_

* * *

Eren menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, pura-puranya pingsan─

**JDUAK**

"ADUH! SIAPA, SIH, YANG MENARUH BATU DI SINI?!" pekik Eren jengkel, sembari menendang batu besar yang menyakiti kepalanya tadi. "AW!" bukan batu yang terpental, tapi jemari kakinya yang ngilu. Eren mengelus-elus jempol kakinya yang membiru.

"_Jaeger, akting yang benar!"_ perintah Irvin.

"S-siap, _sir!_"

Eren pun langsung berpose tengkurap di tanah.

Layar menjadi gelap.

* * *

"_Saat terbangun, Snow White mendapati dirinya berada di halaman rumah kurcaci yang tidak berpenghuni. Ternyata binatang hutanlah yang telah menggendongnya sampai ke sana,"_

* * *

Eren membuka mata.

"_He-heichou?_" Rivaille berdiri di hadapan Eren dalam kostum kelinci gendut yang imut. Tanpa banyak bicara, Rivaille menyodorkan seperangkat alat bersih-bersih kepada Eren kemudian meloncat pergi begitu saja.

* * *

"_E-eh? Ehm, menemukan rumah kurcaci yang kotor, Snow White berinisiatif untuk membersihkannya,"_

* * *

"OI, KENAPA RUMAH KURCACI DI ATAS POHON?!" jerit Eren frustasi. Apa tidak ada hal yang normal dari pertunjukan ini?

Terpaksa Eren mati-matian memanjat pohon tinggi sambil mempertahankan gaunnya agar tidak sobek. Bayangkan, memanjat pohon dengan bermodalkan seutas tali, belum lagi dengan gaun yang merepotkan. Penonton tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kondisi Eren yang tidak karuan.

"Ini..."

Mata Eren silau dengan kemilau perabotan mungil yang ada di rumah kurcaci tersebut. Ia mengucek-ngucek wajahnya. Tidak ada satupun noda yang tertinggal. Sarang laba-laba tandas. Semua mebel tersusun rapi.

"─apanya yang mau dibersihkan?"

"Rivaille, jangan-jangan kau, ya?" tanya Hanji dengan dahi berkerut.

"Habis, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membersihkan semuanya," sahut sang _Corporal_ datar.

Eren menjelajah rumah itu lebih dalam, dan menemukan segala sesuatu lebih kecil, tapi rapi dan teratur. Ada meja makan kecil dengan tujuh piring, tujuh sendok, tujuh pisau dan garpu, dan tujuh cangkir. Semuanya berukuran kecil. Di kamar juga ada tujuh ranjang berukuran sedang sama besar─_karena jika berukuran kecil juga, bagaimana mereka bisa tidur?_

Tiba-tiba, perut Eren mendadak berbunyi. Eren melirik sedikit makanan yang tersisa di masing-masing piring dan seteguk susu di masing-masing cangkir. Eren mencomotnya dengan lahap, dan pura-pura tertidur lelap di ranjang para kurcaci.

* * *

"_Ketika malam tiba, para kurcaci pulang dari kerja. Mereka menyalakan tujuh lilin kecil mereka, dan menyadari seseorang telah memasuki rumah selagi mereka berada di tambang,"_

* * *

"Siapa yang telah menduduki kursiku?" tanya Rivaille, tanpa semangat.

Annie mengangkat piringnya. "Siapa yang telah makan dari piringku?"

"**SIAPA YANG TEGA MEMAKAN POTATO-KUN?!**" jerit Sasha, menangis histeris.

"Si-siapa yang memakan, sa-sayuranku?" tanya Marco gugup, sesuai dengan tokoh yang diperankannya.

"Siapa yang memakai garpuku?" timpal Connie kaku.

"Siapa yang minum dari cangkirku?" Hanji mengamati cangkirnya dengan teliti.

Armin membuka pintu kamar sedikit. "Kelihatannya ada yang sedang berbaring di ranjangku,"

Beramai-ramai, mereka memasuki kamar dan menerangi wajah Eren dengan cahaya api lilin seadanya.

"Dia cantik," ujar Marco, mencoba berdialog spontan.

"Ya, dia cantik," timpal Hanji, nyengir bahagia dan gemas melihat wajah polos sang Snow White yang tertidur.

"Ya, kalau aku tidak tahu kalau dia ini laki-laki─ups," Connie keceplosan.

"DEMI TUHAN! JADI DIA YANG MEMAKAN POTATO-KUN?!" Sasha masih juga histeris memikirkan soal yang tadi.

"Cih, dia memang cantik," dengus Annie tidak ikhlas.

"A-aku suka melihat wajahnya," Armin menunduk malu mengucapkan kata-kata barusan. Tapi apa boleh buat, tuntutan peran.

"..."

Hanya Rivaille yang tidak berkomentar sama sekali. Tapi memang pas sih, dengan kurcaci Grumpy yang diperankannya.

* * *

"_Para kurcaci─terkecuali Grumpy─terlihat sangat menyukai Snow White. Mereka tidak membangunkannya, dan membiarkan sang puteri tertidur. Sementara itu, mereka dengan sukarela tidur di sofa,"_

* * *

Narasi yang dibawakan Petra memang bilang begitu.

**Kenyataannya─**

"Bangun, Eren! Menyingkirlah dari tempat tidur kami,"

"Iya, tidur saja di sofa, sana!"

"KOK TEGA?!"

"Kalau masih protes juga, silahkan tidur di lantai, kalau mau!"

"Awas, ya, kalau berani masuk kamar kami lagi!"

* * *

"_Ketika Snow White terbangun, mereka menanyakan siapa dia dan bagaimana dia telah menemukan jalan ke rumah mereka. Sang tuan puteri bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan hingga akhirnya datang ke rumah itu. Para kurcaci merasa kasihan, dan membiarkannya menumpang gratis di rumah mereka, karena dia─umm, uke yang baik? Apa ini? Ehm─lupakan,"_

* * *

"Bayar kos-nya sekali sebulan harus kontan," ujar Rivaille menengadahkan tangan.

"APA?" Eren yang baru mau menyimpan kembali dompetnya, terperanjat.

"─uhuk─jika anda mau tetap tinggal di rumah kami, anda harus memasak, menjahit, membereskan tempat tidur, dan begitu seterusnya dengan bersih dan teratur, maka anda boleh memiliki segala sesuatu yang anda inginkan," Hanji berusaha menetralisir suasana dengan kembali berdialog spontan sesuai dengan jalan cerita Snow White yang dia ingat.

Connie ikut menimpali. "─kami pulang ke rumah di malam hari, dan makan malam harus siap tepat waktu. Sebab, kami menghabiskan siang hari untuk menggali emas di tambang. Anda akan sendirian di rumah selama itu,"

"Waspadalah terhadap ratu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk," Annie memasang raut keras sambil memanggul sekop di pundaknya.

Eren menelan ludah ketakutan.

"Ba-baik..."

* * *

"_Ratu jahat yang menyangka Snow White sudah mati, dengan yakin bertanya kepada cermin ajaib,"_

* * *

"Cermin, wahai, cermin di dinding, siapakah di negeri ini yang paling cantik?"

"Wahai ratuku yang cantik, anda memang sangat cantik, namun seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebuah rumah kurcaci di dalam hutan, kecantikannya seribu kali lipat dibandingkan anda,"

"Beritahukan padaku bagaimana rupanya!"

"Gadis itu memiliki kulit seputih salju─"

"APA?! DIA LAGI?!" Jean menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal.

"Aku belum selesai, kampret," bisik Shadis yang merasa dikacangin.

Jean nyengir sebentar, lalu memasang raut serius. "Dasar pemburu yang tidak berguna─" Mata Jean melirik sekilas aura pembunuh Ymir. "─maksudku, ternyata si Snow White itu masih hidup! Kurang ajar! Kalau begitu akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Jean berjalan ke bagian lain ruangan, dan mulai tertawa-tawa autis sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan _absurd_ ke dalam sebuah periuk besar. Spesial efek tata lampu dan _backsound_ horror pun dimainkan dengan lincah.

"Masukkan ekor tikus, kepala cicak─erm, apa ini? Lidah kucing, sepasang bola mata ular _cobra_, dan sehelai rambut Snow White," Jean bergumam sendiri sambil membaca sebuah buku petunjuk seakan ia sedang memasak olahan kuliner.

"Terakhir, untuk ramuan penyamaran. Debu mayat untuk mengubah wajahku, pita suara katak untuk mengubah suaraku, dan bulu merak untuk mengubah warna rambutku," Jean meminum ramuan itu perlahan─yang sebenarnya hanya jus buah─dan...

**BWOOOSH**

Mendadak muncul kepulan asap tebal yang menyelubungi Jean. Sementara para penonton melotot penasaran dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi, Auruo segera menendang Jean sampai berguling-guling ke sisi lain ruangan yang tidak tersorot kamera─_switch place_ cara baru.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! DENGAN RAMUANKU INI SNOW WHITE PASTI AKAN MATI!" teriak Auruo semangat dengan perannya sebagai sang Ratu yang menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek berjubah misterius.

Seluruh penonton yang tadinya ribut penasaran, memasang raut datar dan tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan munculnya Auruo di layar.

_Oh, si Auruo, toh._

* * *

"_Sementara itu, di rumah kurcaci, para kurcaci tengah bersiap berangkat menambang emas di pelosok gua,"_

* * *

"Tuan puteri Snow White, kami berangkat dulu," pamit Sasha sambil mencium tangan Eren layaknya mencium tangan ibunya sendiri.

"Berhati-hatilah, Happy," balas Eren sedikit kaku─masih belum terlalu menjiwai perannya.

"Kami berangkat," sahut Armin singkat. "Ha-hati-hatilah di rumah," sambungnya lagi malu-malu.

Eren tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Bashful. Kau juga,"

Annie menatap Eren acuh tak acuh. "Kau juga, Sleepy. Jangan ketiduran di tengah pekerjaan, ya," mata Eren menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal pada diri sang Leonhardt. "Annie," bisik Eren hati-hati. "Kau sedang datang bulan, ya?"

Kalimat Eren barusan sukses membuat pemilik iris _emerald_ ini menerima _soft service_ dari gadis bersurai pirang tersebut berupa _Fabulous Falcon Kick_ tepat di wajah.

"Kau bicara terlalu keras, Jaeger," Annie balas berbisik lebih pelan dengan nada membahayakan di telinga Eren.

Kurcaci lainnya segera melangkah mundur karena takut. Hanya Rivaille yang tetap pada posisinya, mengangkat alis beberapa mili─_deja vu, bung._

Penonton tercengang dan hening sesaat.

_Sleepy bisa beringas seperti itu, ya?_

...

Lima gigi Eren patah sekaligus, membuat jeda kembali terjadi selama beberapa menit untuk menumbuhkan giginya kembali. Sementara itu, di luar rumah, beberapa kru kamera bersusah-payah menahan Mikasa yang berupaya menyerbu Annie habis-habisan.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

Eren sedang menepuk-nepuk pundak Marco yang berpamitan saat ia mendengar sebuah kalimat─

"Oi, Snow White, jaga rumah yang benar, ya. Jangan hanya tidur-tiduran untuk memperbesar bokongmu," timpal Rivaille cuek sambil lewat. Eren menggerutu sebal. Tidak bisakah kurcaci kamvret ini mengatakan hal lain yang lebih baik?

"Ayo, satu, dua, tiga, empat, satu, dua..." Hanji memimpin para pemeran kurcaci itu berbaris rapi keluar rumah dengan peralatan tambang bertopang pada pundak mereka dan menuruni tali satu-persatu. Sungguh hal yang sangat lucu, melihat tinggi mereka yang sama sekali berbeda satu sama lain. Eren sempat tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut─apalagi saat si 'Grumpy' berbaris dengan ekspresi tidak senang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh ya, jangan menerima tamu tidak dikenal, ya!" teriak Connie, saat semuanya telah berada di bawah. "─apa, _sir?_ Saya harus bersin? Baiklah─_hatsyiuu!_" Eren tergelak saat melihat Connie menerima instruksi terlambat dari Irvin.

Drama ini tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

"_Snow White sedang asyik menyapu rumah saat seseorang yang tidak ia kenal mengetuk pintu,"_

* * *

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Ya, siapa?"

"Permisi, wahai, gadis cantik. Bersediakah kau membeli buah apelku ini? Kebunku baru panen," Auruo mengubah suaranya persis seperti nenek-nenek tua yang renta sembari menggendong sekeranjang apel merah segar menggiurkan di tangannya.

"M-maaf, nek, tapi aku dilarang menerima tamu masuk,"

Auruo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Eren. "Tidak apa-apa, nak. Bagaimana kalau apel ini kuberikan saja untukmu? Ayo, cicipilah," katanya sambil tersenyum ala sales kreditan.

"T-tapi aku juga dilarang menerima sesuatu dari seseorang yang tidak aku kenal," tolak Eren gugup sembari membangun jarak─terlebih lagi, karena wajah Auruo terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Oh, ayolah, nak. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang nenek tua sepertiku?" ujar Auruo terlihat meyakinkan dengan aktingnya. Ia mengambil sebutir apel dan menggigitnya di hadapan Eren. "Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Apel ini rasanya manis dan enak sekali," Auruo menyodorkan sebutir apel lain, yang benar-benar berwarna merah mengkilap dan begitu memancing selera Eren untuk memakannya. Eren menerima dengan ragu.

"Jika kau mengucapkan harapanmu sebelum kau menggigit apel, maka harapanmu akan terkabul," rayu Auruo lagi.

Mendengar hal itu, Eren memejamkan matanya─seolah mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam hati─dan tanpa ragu menggigit apel itu.

**BRUK**

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sang Snow White langsung terkapar di lantai, tidak sadarkan diri.

Sang 'nenek' jadi-jadian itu tertawa terbahak-bahak persis tokoh antagonis aslinya saat menyaksikan 'kematian' Snow White yang sungguh membuatnya puas. "Ohohoho~ kini tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyaingi kecantikanku! Akulah wanita paling cantik di negeri ini!"

Para penonton yang tadinya acuh tak acuh, kini terbelalak kagum melihat aksi Auruo di layar. _Aktingnya keren banget!_

* * *

"_Para kurcaci yang mengetahui kedatangan sang Ratu yang jahat dari binatang hutan, segera berlari pulang ke rumah mereka,"_

* * *

"..."

"Hei, Mike, tidak ada kostum yang lain?" tanya Rivaille sambil berpangku tangan─gestur favoritnya─sementara Hanji di belakang sudah ngakak berguling tidak karuan melihat Mike dalam balutan kostum penguin.

"Tanya bagian _wardrobe_," sahut Mike datar.

Dari kursinya, Irvin memalingkan muka─meringis geli─melihat penampilan salah satu anak buahnya tersebut.

* * *

"_Mereka menemukan Snow White dalam kondisi terbujur kaku, dan berniat membalaskan dendam sang puteri terhadap sang Ratu,"_

* * *

"Eh, udah mati ternyata," ujar Connie santai.

"Woi, bukannya kita harus mengejar si Auruo?" kata Marco mengingatkan.

Sekejap, ketujuh kurcaci itu berbalik dan menyerang obyek yang sama─Auruo─dengan ganasnya sehingga menimbulkan kepulan asap perkelahian ala _comical style_, dan memutuskan menjatuhkan si nenek ke jurang.

"JANGAAAAN!"

"Semakin cepat kau jatuh, semakin cepat pertunjukan konyol ini selesai," sahut Rivaille, dengan tenangnya melempar Auruo ke jurang yang dalam─_bohongan tapi._

* * *

"_Kurcaci-kurcaci yang merasa kehilangan Snow White, sangat bersedih atas kematiannya, akhirnya memasukkan tubuh gadis cantik itu ke dalam sebuah peti kaca, dan bergantian menjaganya siang-malam,"_

* * *

"HOM-PIM-PA!"

"Eeeh?! Aku tidak mauu!" rengek Sasha sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

"Nih," Connie melempar sebungkus obat nyamuk ke arah si Gadis Kentang.

"WOOOI, CEPETAN! DI SINI SESAK, NIH!" jerit Eren tidak sabaran, menggedor peti kacanya.

* * *

"_Hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun, suatu ketika seorang pangeran tampan menemukan Snow White yang terbaring di dalam peti kaca. Seketika, sang pangeran terpesona dan teringat akan sesosok gadis jelita yang pernah ia temui,"_

* * *

"S-snow White?!" Mikasa memasang raut kaget dan menempelkan wajahnya ke tutup peti kaca tersebut.

"Hati-hatilah, Mika─maksudku, pangeran. Anda bisa merusak petinya," ujar Sasha mengingatkan sambil menggigit sedikit kentang di tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku membawa tuan puteri ini?" pinta Mikasa dengan sorot mata penuh permohonan.

"**Tidak. Boleh.**" sebuah suara alto yang dingin, menjawab permintaan Mikasa. Mikasa menoleh, dan menemukan sesosok lelaki berpakaian kurcaci dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Ya, Grumpy benar. Bahkan jika anda berniat membelinya dari kami pun, tidak akan kami izinkan," Hanji turut menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Mikasa berlutut hormat. "Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai gadis ini dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam saat kami pertama bertemu," matanya balas menatap tajam meyakinkan tepat ke mata Rivaille. "Izinkanlah,"

"Kalau memang katamu begitu..." tangan Rivaille bergerak membuka tutup peti kaca tempat Eren berada. "Rivail─eh, Grumpy?" Hanji kebingungan melihat gelagat rekannya ini.

"─aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Penonton berteriak heboh dan _fangirlingan_ mendengar pernyataan jujur sekaligus nekad dari sang _Corporal_. Irvin tersenyum lega, mengetahui bawahan yang paling ia percayai akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri, setelah sekian lama main kucing-kucingan─meski secara tidak langsung berhadapan dengan obyeknya.

Segera, Irvin memberikan instruksi khusus pada Petra.

"...begitukah, _sir?_ Ya, _sir_. Siap, _sir_. Saya mengerti, _sir_,"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Jadi," Mikasa bangkit dari sikap berlututnya. "Kau juga mencintai Eren?"

Keenam kurcaci lainnya bolak-balik menatap kedua manusia super beda peran ini─antara Rivaille dan Mikasa. Kok, mendadak jadi serius?

Rivaille mengangguk mantap.

Hawa pertarungan abadi menguar tajam di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu, lawanlah aku─"

* * *

"_Demi membangunkan sang puteri dari tidur panjangnya, sang pangeran dan kurcaci Grumpy memutuskan untuk mencium Snow White secara bersama-sama,"_

* * *

...

Semuanya hening.

"WOI, NARATOR, JANGAN MENGADA-NGADA!" teriak Ymir yang sadar duluan dari bengongnya. Petra menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Apa boleh buat," Rivaille beranjak mendekati Eren, begitu juga Mikasa─meski sebenarnya tidak rela Eren-_nya_ disentuh orang lain macam si _Corporal_. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, mendekatkan wajah mereka ke arah wajah Eren yang juga masih memejamkan matanya─dalam hati, Eren menjerit-jerit tidak karuan menyumpahi apa saja yang terbayang di benaknya.

_Chu._

Penonton menahan napas.

Itu pendeskripsian suara dari kecupan, 'kan?

Di layar terpampang jelas bahwa kedua rival itu menciumi wajah Eren bersamaan. Eren segera membuka matanya lantaran kaget bukan kepalang saat menyadari dua bibir menyentuh bagian pipinya dari sisi yang berbeda.

...

Sontak, penonton bergemuruh riuh bahagia menyambut terbangunnya Eren secara dramatis, apalagi dengan plot cerita membahagiakan yang tak terduga seperti ini.

"Mi-mikasa?!"

Sekali lagi Eren terkejut saat Mikasa memeluknya dengan erat.

**Plak**

"APA-APAAN KAU, _HEICHOU?!_" seru Mikasa, memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Rivaille.

"Kau itu yang apa-apaan, Ackerman. Apa-apaan kau seenaknya memeluk Eren?"

Tanpa sadar, Eren menimpali, "Iya, nih,"

"Lho, memang seharusnya begitu, 'kan?" protes Mikasa, tidak terima.

"Omong kosong,"

"Iya, nih,"

"Lagipula, tuan puteri di dalam dongeng memang ditakdirkan bersama pangeran! Kau, kurcaci, minggir sana!" Mikasa mempertahankan Eren dalam pelukannya.

Eren kembali direbut oleh Rivaille. "Apanya yang takdir! Jaeger itu _milikku_ seutuhnya!"

"**IYA, NIH**─eh─apa?"

Eren mendadak jadi bahan rebutan. Mikasa membawanya kabur ke arah sisi lain hutan, namun tak lama kemudian, Rivaille kembali merebutnya, membawanya lari ke arah berlawanan. Lalu ia direbut Mikasa lagi, dibawa lari Rivaille lagi, begitu seterusnya.

* * *

"_Dan Snow White pun hidup bahagia selamanya,"_

* * *

Petra buru-buru menutup drama sebelum plot akhir cerita yang di luar perencanaan, terlampau terekspos lebih jauh. Semua penonton tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan jajaran pimpinan yang duduk di kursi VIP jatuh terjungkal karena ngakak berlebihan.

Namun, suatu kebanggaan pada hari itu, disaat semua penonton dengan gembira memberikan _standing applause_, merayakan kesuksesan drama yang disponsori oleh _Scouting Legion_.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Pertunjukan berikutnya, bagaimana kalau kalian memerankan drama musikal Cinderella?" tawar Irvin bahagia secara spontan kepada bawahannya yang baru saja pulang dari hutan.

"APAAAAAA?!"

"Mati saja, kau, Irvin," celetuk Rivaille yang sudah tidak sabar lagi menggebuki atasannya ini. Irvin hanya menepuk pelan pundak si _heichou_ sambil tertawa polos.

Connie diam-diam mengajak teman-temannya ke suatu sudut yang tidak tertangkap mata sang Komandan, kemudian berbisik pelan,

"Loncat ke mulut titan sama-sama, yuk,"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N:** AKHIRNYAAA! /loncatindah/ THANKS TO WIKIPEDIA yang sudah menyajikan detail kostum, karakteristik, dan jalan cerita Snow White meski singkat! /ciummbahgugel/ Saya ini pelupa sih, moso dongeng masa kecil lupa jalan ceritanya? O3O) Silahkan deteksi apakah akhir cerita ini _straight or not straight XD _ASDFGHJKL /abstraksumvah

Lantaran ada dua aliran yang _request_ MikaEren dan RivaEren, maka karena tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua kubu, saya mencoba membuat keduanya, dan ujungnya malah tepat sasaran seperti yang diprediksi kubu netral.. UHUHUHUHU, SAYA MEMANG ORANGNYA GAMPANG DITEBAK YA?! /korektanah _Okay, stop do something like that. You're like lebay person, okay?_ /sokbulebanget

Ebuset, makin lama kok makin nista aja fic ini? /bingungsendiri/ Eren, _poor you~ _Bwahahaha, saya ngakak pas bayangin Jean lagi masak ramuan dan ditendang Auruo, kagak nahan! _Epic _sangat momentum tersebut, belum lagi scene yang lain, wgwgwgwg.. Hastaga, kenapa jadi gini ya? /tampangpolos/ Saya berharap chap ini memuaskan dan mohon maaf bila ada yang mengecewakan :')

AAAAAAA _BIG THANKS ALWAYS_ untuk semua _readers_, _favoriters_, _followers_, dan juga _reviewers_ yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca dan mengapresiasi karya saya ini! /haggudeeply/ Setiap respon positif yang kalian berikan, memberi saya semangat yang besar, berusaha membuat karya dengan hasil terbaik UvU... TTvTT /srotsrot /ambiltisu /bowsribuankali

Sekarang saya balas reviewnya~

**[enaimer]** Iyaa, ini udah apdet! gimana aktingnya Rivaille di chap ini? Oke, gak? /smirk/ Monggo~ makasih udah di-fave! XDb Btw, tertarik mau jadi manajernya Rivai? OvO **[black roses 00]** Wkwkwk, emang saya nistain~ salahkan otak saya ini /pelukIrvin /eh **[saerusa]** AAAA sekarang tebakannya terjawab di chap ini! O3O ufufufu~ **[Wintersia]** Wah, feeling anda kuat juga ternyata XD terima kasih jejaknya~ sini tak cium dulu /digeplak/ Hahaha, emang... /lirikRivai/ boleh kok, ini udah apdet! XDD **[Android5Family]** Anda sehati dengan saya! /tosspramuka **[Verucca lucifer]** /hagguagain/ Sayang sekali~ Mikachan yang jadi pangeran tamvan~ /nyanyiseriosa/ dikasih ripyu gaje banyak-banyak juga gak apa-apa, kok ^v^ Iya, emang cocok dari awal dianya XD /disabetjuga **[73777778910]** Eeee aduh malu saya, sebenarnya juga gak lawak-lawak amat, kok. Tapi kalo anda puas, saya pun bahagia! /cipox/ Si Rivaille mah gak ada imutnya! /ditamvarsayang(?) Saya memang terinspirasi bikin fic ini karena kebetulan nemu fanart Eren jadi snowait di gugel, kok OvO Nah, semoga menikmati ya! **[Roya Chan]** Makasih, emang iya kok, Rivai gondok banget tuh! Sabar, ya, _corporal_ /pukpuk/ Semoga menyukai chap ini, ya! ^w^ **[Erelly]** Saat saya menyampaikan pujian anda kepada Eren, dia histeris, tuh. Iya, terimakasih atas pujiannya, saya mewakili titan yang ada di sana... /tunjuktitanEren **[Sachi Ereri]** Eh, ati-ati kesambet XP Ini apdetannya! Ohoho~ silahkan ajukan pendapat anda tentang pair yang muncul di fic ini :DDD tenang, mereka bareng kok kisu-nya, ufufufu~ **[Jeruk]** Saya juga ngakak sendiri XD Jeaaan, ada yang gak percaya lo jadi mak lampiiir! /tarikJean /ditabok **[Rivaille Jaegar]** Rivaille ngamuk beneraaan! /kabur/ Psst, nanti nenek saya─Ymir─gak ngasih duit hari raya kalo Christa jadi pangeran trus nyium-nyium anak orang (baca: cemburu) /bisik2

**[Rye yureka]** Iya, Rivaille jadi kurcaci :D Ehehehe~ /grinjuga Makasih atas reviewnya! **[Yupi Gummy]** Ini apdetannya, dan pertanyaan anda pun terjawab! Alias segitiga abadi XDD /senyumpromo **[Kurosawa Alice]** GUE JUGA SUKA GAYA LO /ngacunginjempol Eits, hati-hati, Rivaille mengintai anda /sokmisterius /dicincang **[CoreOfBlossom]** Diam-diam, meski _stoic_ gitu, Mikasa senengnya minta ampun, suer! Wah, kalo nge-fly, jangan lupa mendarat, ya! /apasih Oke, ini lanjutannya XD **[Hasegawa Nanaho]** Halooo! ANU, SAYA JUGA KEPIKIRAN KAYAK GITU, TAPIIII.. /batuk2/ Request anda saya kabulkan, ada RivaEren, 'kan, di chap ini? ;) Iya, mereka cocok banget, 'kan. ASDASDASD Wuayooo! Makasih, ya! **[Yuki Utari]** Saya lebih seneng manggilnya Irvin.. (terpengaruh translator english) Wuahahaha, kalo jadi anak buahnya, kena troll mulu itu! U3U tenang, Rivaille abis-abisan saya bikin di chap ini (mungkin ._.) Saya juga suka straight, kok. UvU /balaslambai **[AzzFS]** Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Iya, saya mikir gitu juga awalnya ._. dari summary aja udah ketebak XD saya berusaha membuat seperti yang anda sarankan, semoga memuaskan, ya. /bowsdeeply **[Zefanya Elric]** Makasih sudah menyukai fic ini /haggu/ sekarang sudah terpuaskan kah, rasa penasarannya? ::trollface:: **[Shouji Shirogane]** Wess, Rivai melototin anda tuh. Sabar, ya, nak /pukpukEren/ Hah? Waduh, makasih sudah memuji U/v/U **[Baka Mamarthy]** Ini multichap, kok :D Silahkan nilai sendiri, straight atau BL, saya sendiri bingung XP /trollfaceagain(?) Iya, semoga menikmati chap 2 ini 'w' /hugs

Satu lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada **katak** yang telah mereview fic-fic saya yang lain. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membalas reviewnya karena anda tidak menggunakan akun dan maaf jika ada yang tidak saya sebutkan namanya.

Terima kasih atas semua saran, kritik, dan pujian bersifat membangun yang telah kalian berikan!

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? ;D


	3. Chapter 3: Cinderella I

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Märchen Cinderella**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Di suatu malam, beberapa minggu setelah pertunjukan drama Snow White berhasil diselenggarakan, Irvin Smith mengajak para prajuritnya makan malam mewah berupa masakan tradisional khas Cina yang dipesan langsung di restoran kelas atas.

"Tunggu, aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan membayar ini semua," ujar Rivaille sembari menarik sedikit seragam Irvin di bagian lengan.

Irvin tersenyum. "Aku, tentu saja. Untuk prajuritku tercinta, apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan?"

Kalimat Irvin barusan sontak mendapat _smirk_ nyeleneh dan putaran bola mata dari bawahannya yang lain─_harus bilang wow, gitu?_

"Ayo, ayo, dimakan, jangan malu-malu! Aku yang traktir, kok,"

Beberapa prajuritnya sempat menyipit curiga ke arah Komandan mereka ini. Tumben sekali, mentraktir prajuritnya sebanyak ini di restoran Cina bintang lima? Apa dia betulan menang undian satu milyar─curiga kalau dia korupsi kas _Scouting Legion_─atau, ada udang di balik batu?

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu dong," pinta Irvin nyengir polos─_Nah, 'kan, makin kelihatan udangnya._

Tapi tak ada seorang pun memprotes saat memakan hidangan yang disajikan. Mumpung gratis dan sang Komandan sedang berbaik hati. Eren dan Jean sibuk berebutan _fuyung hai_ yang masih panas dengan asap mengepul. Christa membagikan _chin yui_ di piringnya untuk Ymir, yang langsung disambit oleh obyek yang ditawarkan. Connie mengungsikan tumis sayur sawinya ke pinggiran piring─_tidak doyan jenis sayuran tersebut_.

"Aduh, kenyangnya, aku tidak bisa makan lagi," tukas Sasha sambil mengelus perutnya.

"JEAN!" tangan si pirang Arlelt mencekal tangan seorang pemuda berambut cepak kecokelatan yang bersiap meneguk arak Cina untuk kesekian kalinya. "Jangan minum itu, kita, 'kan belum cukup umur,"

"Biarkan saja dia, Armin. Buat apa, sih, kau repot-repot mengurusi si bodoh ini?" celetuk Eren yang sedang mengunyah _capcay_ di mulutnya.

"Aah~? Awas, kau, ya~ Jaeger~" Jean yang sudah terlanjur mabuk, menantang Eren dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam sebotol minuman keras. Mukanya memerah, dan intonasi suaranya berantakan.

"J-jean!"

"UWOOOH! AYO MAJU SINI!"

"─ASYIIIIK, KUE KEBERUNTUNGAN SUDAH DATANG!"

Ketiganya berhenti di posisi masing-masing saat mendengar suara nyaring Sasha yang ceria. Kue keberuntungan? Hm, menarik.

"Tahu tidak, kalian semua," ujar Irvin tiba-tiba. "Kue keberuntungan ini kue khas Cina yang hanya disajikan setelah tamu selesai menyantap hidangan. Biasanya di dalam kue ada gulungan kertas berisi petunjuk keberuntungan kita hari ini,"

Mendengar hal itu, terang saja para prajurit setengah mati penasaran.

**KREK**

Kue Cina itu pun dibelah dua secara bersamaan, menimbulkan gema _crispy_ di udara.

"─heh?"

"..."

"...!"

"Oh, sial, aku mendapat gulungan kosong,"

"Ap─" Eren terkaget-kaget. "─APA INI─"

**TARR**

Semua terlonjak kaget. Sebuah mercon diledakkan secara terang-terangan di tengah-tengah mereka. Irvin bersorak bahagia, menebarkan _confetti _ke kepala anak buahnya, dan mencium pipi orang-orang yang bisa ia cium sekilas─Rivaille mengernyit risih mengelap pipi kanannya.

"Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk orang-orang yang mendapat keberuntungan telak dari kue Keberuntungan!"

Prajuritnya bertepuk tangan riuh pelan dan saling berpandangan tidak mengerti─lagi-lagi karena kecepatan koneksi impuls otak yang berbeda.

"Err, maksudnya?" tanya Franz mengacungkan tangan.

"Inilah pemeran oertunjukan **Cinderella** berikutnya!" Irvin spontan naik ke atas meja dan berdiri dengan percaya diri─_sungguh, tidak sadar umur pria satu ini_─mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari seisi restoran.

"Irvin, kau─"

"Masih ingat kata-kataku saat kalian pulang seusai pertunjukan kemarin?" Irvin mengedipkan matanya ke arah Rivaille.

"Seandainya aku benar-benar loncat ke mulut titan," Auruo menutup wajahnya lelah.

"Nah, seperti kemarin, silahkan berikan gulungan kalian pada Rico," Irvin menunjuk Rico yang tengah menunggu laptopnya menyala.

"TIDAAAAAAAKK!" Ymir mencengkeram kepalanya histeris. Christa sibuk menenangkan si setengah _dancing titan_ tersebut.

"YO! INI DIA, YO! PEMERAN PENASIHAT, (YO!) SIAPAKAH DIA? (YO! YO!) BERTHOLDT FUBAAAARR, YO!"

"─heh, Hanji, sejak kapan kau jadi _rapper_ gajebo begitu?"

* * *

**Adviser: Bertholdt Fubar**

* * *

"SELANJUTNYA! (YO!)" Hanji berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas. "PEMERAN RAJA! SASHA BRAUUUUSS, YOOO!"

"Hanji, stop."

* * *

**King: Sasha Brauss**

**Sais 1: Ymir**

**Sais 2: Hanji Zoe**

* * *

"AKU SALAH APAAAA?!" teriak Ymir makin menggila sambil bergulingan ke sana kemari di lantai.

"Y-ymir! Tenangkan dirimu!"

* * *

**Stepsister 1: Eren Jaeger**

**Stepsister 2: Annie Leonhardt**

* * *

"Mati aku,"

"Ketemu lagi, ya, Jaeger," Annie tersenyum manis mematikan─_mabuk dia?!_

* * *

**Prince: Auruo Bossard**

* * *

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

Auruo yang bersorak menggelinjang _absurd_ langsung ditimpuk garpu bertubi-tubi oleh Petra.

Semuanya penasaran siapa pemeran Cinderella─

* * *

**Cinderella: Rivaille**

* * *

...

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Rivaille harus pasrah jadi bulan-bulanan rekan sejawatnya yang tidak berperasaan. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi ia harus membuang _image_-nya. Ini takdir, _Corporal_. Salahkan sang sutradara utama yang punya ide membuat plot cerita laknat semacam ini.

"INILAH─pfft─YO! PEMERAN CINDERELLA KITA─pfft─YO!"

"Hentikan itu, Hanji, atau akan kubanting kau," Rivaille melirik dengan buas ke arah gadis berkacamata petak tersebut.

"Pfft─silahkan, ko─pfft─Komandan,"

"Tidak banyak yang akan kukatakan, tapi─**SELAMAT BERJUANG PRAJURITKU! TATAKAEEE!**" teriak Irvin membahana, menjiplak _trademark _anak buahnya sendiri yang langsung disambut teriakan 'OOOOOH' dari yang lainnya─iyalah, mereka, 'kan, tidak dipilih.

"Wah, asyik, berarti besok libur," celetuk Hannes senang.

Eren yang mendengar kalimat pamannya itu langsung berkata pada Armin,

"Ingatkan aku untuk memakan paman Hannes kalau aku berubah menjadi titan nanti,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N**: terima kasih yang sudah mendukung saya! Saya membuat fic ini karena mencintai kalian semua! Terima kasih banyak! TTATT

**THANKS TO:**

**Avamura, Wintersia, TsubomiLin-chan, ayakLein24, Zefanya Elric, Android5Family, Roya Chan, 73777778910, Keikoku Yuki, enaimer, Persephone, Hasegawa Nanaho, Megumi Yoora, yuzueiri, KurosawaAlice, SedotanHijau, denisaomine8, Chappy Ruki Oguri, Jeruk**

AAAAAA TERIMA KASIH! SANKYUUUUU~ dan saya merasa terhormat karena ada adegan yang kalian sukai dari fic saya X3

Maaf saya lelah saat ini (publish ngebut, bro) jadi di next chap aja, ya, balasan reviewnya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. apalagi karena chap ini pendek :')

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di review? :D


	4. Chapter 4: Cinderella II

Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime

Title: Märchen Cinderella

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rate: T

Written by: Cherry-Sakura05

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

"─ng, Hanji, aku tahu kalau kau berbaik hati untuk mengukurku, tapi─"

"Sudah, diam dan tenang saja, Eren," ujar Hanji tersenyum, sembari mengukur dan menimang-nimang ukuran tubuh Eren. "Aku sudah berjanji pada perancang kostum pertunjukan nanti untuk memberikan data ukuran tubuhmu. Hitung-hitung menolong orang,"

"Tapi mana mungkin mengukur tubuhku menggunakan─_penggaris?!_" Eren sudah tidak mengerti lagi apa sebenarnya isi otak salah satu atasannya yang berpangkat mayor ini.

"Bercanda."

Hanji senyum-senyum centil sambil mengukur Eren menggunakan meteran yang biasa digunakan penjahit─lebih spektakuler lagi, menggunakan ilmu Antropometri. "Uhm, tinggi 170cm, berat kira-kira 68kg, ukuran dada 105cm," Hanji menggumam sendiri dengan sebelah tangan tengah mencatat hasil pengukuran di selembar kertas, sengaja menekankan suaranya. Seisi ruangan sontak menajamkan indera olfaktori masing-masing─_ingin tahu_.

Wajah Eren merona merah.

"Lingkar pinggang─"

"J-jangan keras-keras," bisik Eren malu.

"Bertholdt, kau tampan sekali," puji Sasha yang terkagum-kagum memandangi si _tallest person_ dari angkatan 104 itu.

"A-ah, terima kasih, Sa-sasha," Bertholdt mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya dengan gugup. Ia memang tidak terlalu terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan gadis lain selain dengan Annie, namun Bertholdt bukanlah orang yang tidak menghargai pujian yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. "Mau roti? Ini sisa makan siangku. Makanlah, aku sudah kenyang,"

Sasha menatap setangkup roti madu di tangan Bertholdt dengan mata bersinar-sinar. "T-t-t-terima kasih, kau..." Sasha menengadahkan tangan. Di matanya kini si pemuda Fubar terlihat diselubungi aura pesona yang bercahaya─_**dramatisir 1000%**_─disebabkan kerelaan hati Bertholdt memberikan makanan untuk seorang _Potato Maniac_. "─pangeranku,"

"Hah?"

Sementara itu, di sisi lain ruangan Rivaille juga sedang diukur badannya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak dibantu oleh siapapun─mengukur dirinya sendiri. Sebuah sekat dipasang untuk menghindari fokus mata yang lancang menatap pemilik tubuh maskulin ini. Rivaille berdiri tegap menghadap cermin, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tubuh─kagum akan dirinya yang nyaris Gary Stu─

─tapi memang _nyaris_, sih.

"Ymir, baju ini manis sekali, ayo, pakailah," bujuk Christa.

"Tidak, pakai saja sendiri, Christa. Aku masih punya harga diri," sahut Ymir lirih, memeluk dengkul di sudut tembok. Christa kehabisan cara bagaimana membujuk Ymir agar mau memakai kostumnya.

"Annie, kau sangat─"

"Diam, kataku."

**JLEB**

Reiner langsung merosot ke lantai.

"Kumpul semuanya, ayo, kumpul. Komandan akan memberi sedikit pengarahan kepada para pemain,"

Hampir semua aktor dan staff yang terlibat berkumpul dan berdiri dengan posisi istirahat di tempat. Nampak Irvin tengah merapikan kemejanya dan menarik nafas sejenak sebelum memberi orasi singkat─seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Prajuritku─"

"Langsung saja, Irvin," tukas Hanji saat melihat gelagat Irvin yang sepertinya akan berceramah panjang, dan intinya sama saja─

"─uhuk─nasib _Recon Corps_ ada di tangan kalian, para ksatria,"

_Tuh, 'kan, ketebak_.

"..."

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Eren melongo. "Itu saja?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Irvin menggebrak meja dengan semangat. "PRAJURITKU, TUNJUKKAN PADA SEMUA ORANG KALAU KALIAN MULTI-TALENTA, HEBAT, BERBAKAT, DAN─"

"─berjiwa kepimpinan?" sambung Petra.

"YA, ITU YANG KUMAKSUD!"

"─sebenarnya kau hanya ingin pamer ke kesatuan lain, 'kan?" timpal Rivaille keluar dari sekat sembari mengancingkan kemejanya.

Semua yang ada di sana memelototi Komandan mereka yang tengah berjingkat-jingkat meninggalkan ruangan dan menoleh kepada para anak buahnya dengan senyum pahit dibuat-buat. Mau tak mau Irvin harus menekan rasa takut akibat aura gelap yang mendadak mengepung sekelilingnya.

"Hng, begini saja, bagaimana kalau pidatonya aku ganti dengan kata-kata _'TANPA ADA KELICIKAN TERSIMPAN'_?"

"─memangnya anda pantas ngomong begitu?"

"..."

Mata Irvin kini mengecil sekecil semut.

_Mau apa kau sekarang, eh, Irvin?_

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Komandan Pixis, mohon bantuannya," ujar Mike sambil membungkuk hormat terhadap salah satu jajaran pimpinan di kesatuan tentara berkepala licin tersebut.

"Ah, ya, sama-sama," sahut Pixis, tersenyum wibawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Irvin Smith? Biasanya dia yang berperan sebagai navigator drama ini,"

"Oh, itu," Mike tersenyum tipis. "Saya rasa beliau sedang disibukkan dengan hal lain,"

...

"AYO, JATUHLAH! JATUHLAAAAH!" Hanji menendang-nendang punggung Irvin yang tengah digantung di kantornya sendiri layaknya boneka _teru-teru bozu_. **[1]**

"HANJI! HENTIKAN! KAU GILA, YA, AKU BISA JATUH!"

"Ya, jatuh saja kau, biar selesai semua," cetus Rivaille sinis, sembari sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan tali pengikat badan Irvin─sekaligus nyawanya─dengan brutal. Siapa yang tidak ngeri, kalau saja yang akan menyambut Irvin di bawah sana bukan dua ekor titan _'kekasih'_ Hanji yang dipagari sebuah dinding kaca super kuat─_ahaha, are you kidding me?_

"RIVAILLE! Tega sekali kau! Memangnya siapa yang memberimu makan, hah?!"

"Menyuapiku saja kau tidak pernah," balas Rivaille datar.

Eren menepuk pelan pundak pemuda pendek tersebut. "_Heichou_, bukan begitu maksudnya,"

"Baiklah~ beberapa menit lagi kita mesti tampil," Rivaille mendengus jengkel. "Cih, meski orang ini sudah kita sandera, pertunjukan konyol ini tetap berlangsung?" dan hanya dijawab oleh Hanji lewat cengiran tanpa dosa.

Hanji melambai salam perpisahan ke arah _'kekasih-kekasih'_nya seolah ia akan berangkat perang seribu tahun. "Sawney, Bean, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya. Aku akan selalu mengingat kalian dalam hatiku. Muah~" sambil melempar ciuman mesra jarak jauh yang bahkan hanya dibalas seulas senyuman bodoh dari kedua titan tersebut.

"─Hanji, sudahlah. Itu menjijikkan sekali,"

Sepintas, Eren dkk sempat mempertanyakan orientasi seksual sang tentara wanita berkacamata petak eksentrik itu di dalam hati masing-masing.

...

"Hm, kesibukan seperti apa?" tanya Pixis penuh selidik. Sementara Mike tetap mempertahankan lengkung senyum misteriusnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"_Something, sir. Something,_"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Oke, jadi seperti pertunjukan yang lalu, kalian mengenakan _earphone_ ini dan menerima instruksi. Petra, kau siap?" yang dipanggil namanya mengangguk yakin.

"Semuanya, kalian siap?" tanya Rico lagi, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah para aktor dan staff yang memasang tampang keriput─mirip Auruo─tidak bersemangat.

"Hm..."

"Yang keras suaranya,"

"SIAAAAAAAAP!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MÄRCHEN CINDERELLA, START!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Layar di hadapan penonton menyala terang dan menampakkan sebuah rumah megah di suatu tempat yang asri dan sejuk.

Petra memulai narasinya dengan lancar.

* * *

"_Di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang gadis cantik bersama ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya,"_

* * *

Terpampanglah wajah Rivaille yang merengut jutek dengan alis menikung tajam dalam balutan gaun jelek bertambal.

"Bhuh─" Erd menyembunyikan wajah di balik majalah yang sedang dipegangnya, menahan tawa mati-matian.

* * *

"_Gadis ini sangat cantik dan baik hati. Namun, kedua saudara tirinya sangat iri terhadap kecantikan sang gadis sehingga mereka menghasut sang ibu untuk memperlakukannya seperti pelayan,"_

* * *

Di layar terlihat Rivaille sedang adu argumen─tidak penting─dengan pemeran ibu tirinya sendiri.

"_Heichou_, singkirkan kakimu dari badan Eren!"

"Mi-mikasa, kenapa kau─"

"─kenapa malah kau yang jadi ibu tiriku?!"

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau punya anak seperti dirimu?!"

* * *

"_Saking irinya, kedua saudara tiri tersebut memanggilnya Cinderella yang artinya gadis yang kotor dan penuh debu,"_

* * *

"Cinder─" belum selesai Annie berbicara, Rivaille menyela sambil memainkan kemoceng di tangan.

"**APA?** Panggilnya biasa saja,"

"─Rivaille."

* * *

"_Bahkan, Cinderella disuruh mencuci segunung pakaian kotor dan membersihkan seperangkat perabotan penuh kerak debu yang sangat sulit dibersihkan,"_

* * *

Penonton bergumam takjub. Sebuah ruangan yang ditampilkan di layar benar-benar bersih dan berkilau layaknya terbuat dari kaca.

Rico membisiki Pixis yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tertarik membuat usaha _'Rivaille-heichou's Cleaning Service'_?"

"_Maybe_," jawab si kakek tua tertawa kecil.

"Jaeger, apa ini?" Rivaille yang sedang mengumpulkan cucian kotor di sebuah keranjang menunjuk sehelai pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Masa tidak tahu? Itu namanya, CE-LA-NA-DA-LAM," sahut Eren, mengeja kalimat ala anak TK tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu itu, bocah," tangan Rivaille mengepal gemetar─nyaris kalap. "Tapi kenapa celana model begini? Apa tidak ada yang lebih parah lagi?" telunjuk si pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menunjuk benda nista berwarna merah muda centil dihiasi pita kecil imut itu dengan jijik.

"Entahlah, coba tanya bagian _wardrobe_─"

**SRET**

Tiba-tiba, seuntai kain kecil bulukan dilempar terbang dari belakang kamera dan sukses mendarat di wajah Rivaille─yang tiga detik berikutnya, baru disadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah cawat.

" #$%^&* #$%^&*!"

"Bukannya tadi dia menanyakan celana dalam yang lebih parah?" tukas Annie tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

"_Kedua saudara tiri Cinderella melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk mengganggu sang gadis dalam melakukan pekerjaannya,"_

* * *

Dengan lagak inosen, Eren sengaja mondar-mandir memijakkan kakinya yang berlumpur berkali-kali ke lantai basah yang baru saja dipel oleh Rivaille.

"..."

**Satu kali**─si pemeran Cinderella itu hanya menautkan alis dan membersihkan kembali lumpur di lantai tanpa menghiraukan si bocah setengah titan.

"Lalalalala~"

"..."

**Dua kali**─mendecih pelan sembari melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Eren yang cuek saja pergi entah ke mana.

"Annie, main, yuk," Eren menarik tangan Annie masuk ke dalam rumah dengan meninggalkan tapak-tapak kaki _setan_ berlumpur pekat.

"..."

**Tiga kali**─Rivaille harus komat-kamit membujuk dirinya untuk tidak meremukkan wajah Eren menggunakan penggulung adonan.

"Permisi, mau lewat,"

Khusus untuk yang keempat kalinya, Rivaille memasukkan paksa tubuh Eren ke dalam tong dan menggelindingkannya keluar rumah.

"─TOLOOOOONGG─"

* * *

_"Tiba-tiba, beberapa ekor tikus menghampiri Cinderella, hendak meminta pertolongan,"_

* * *

**Kenyataan yang terlihat di layar─**

Rivaille memasang perangkap tikus di mana-mana, membuat satu peleton tikus betulan yang sengaja dilepas─untuk _'memeriahkan'_ suasana─terjebak tak berkutik dan mencicit berisik di kandang mereka.

"Enaknya diapakan, ya?" ujar Rivaille dingin─_ambigu._

"_Cinderella yang baik hati, tidak tega membiarkan seekor tikus kecil terperangkap di jebakan yang ibu tirinya_─ralat─_eh,_ _yang dia pasang sendiri?"_

Connie yang dipakaikan kostum tikus tengah memandang Rivaille, mohon belas kasihan.

"Merepotkan saja," Rivaille berjongkok dan menarik malas tali yang mengikat kaki Connie sampai putus.

"T-t-t-terima kasih, Cinderella," Connie membungkuk sedikit dan langsung lari keluar ruangan.

"Ah, ya, aku lupa bilang, kalau di sekitar sana─"

**JDUAAAARR**

"─ada ranjau."

_Rest in peace, Connie._

* * *

"_Meskipun Cinderella seringkali dikasari oleh ibu tirinya, ia selalu bersabar dan membalas dengan kebaikan,"_

* * *

Rivaille nampak tergesa-gesa menuju toilet dan menggedor-gedor pintunya tidak sabaran.

**DOK DOK DOK**

"Woi, yang di dalam, cepat keluar! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, cepat!"

Terdengar suara menyahut dari dalam. "_Heichou_, kalau mau, pergi saja ke kebun belakang sana. Si _doggy_ juga kalau ngapa-ngapain di situ, kok,"

"Oh, jadi kau, Ackerman? Jangan main-main. Enak saja kau menyamakanku dengan─anjing?!"

Sementara itu, Mikasa yang sedang asyik membaca koran dan hanya duduk saja menyilangkan kaki di atas kloset, mendengus sebal.

"Cari toilet lain!"

* * *

"_Suatu ketika, sang Raja sedang resah memikirkan masa depan anaknya yang belum juga menikah dan dia membutuhkan seorang penerus yang akan meneruskan kekuasaannya,"_

* * *

_Scene_ lalu berganti menjadi suasana istana.

Kamera menyorot Sasha yang tidur-tiduran beralaskan tumpukan kentang dengan santainya.

"Ehm, wahai anakku, kenapa kau belum menikah juga?"

Auruo berlutut hormat. "Belum ada yang mau denganku, ayahanda,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau seorang pangeran yang akan menjadi raja kelak?" Sasha mengemil kentang rebusnya dengan lahap.

"Mereka menyangka aku sudah mempunyai segudang cucu walaupun sudah kujelaskan bahwa umurku baru mencapai 19 tahun," muka Auruo yang sudah keriput semakin mengerut mengenaskan.

Beberapa penonton tertawa geli. Sepertinya adegan ini dijadikan ajang curhat dari hati ke hati oleh Auruo.

"Begitu, ya," Sasha menanggapinya dengan tenang. "Penasihat, kemarilah,"

Muncul seorang pemuda dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata berparas gagah dengan setelan jas mewah khas bangsawan. Beberapa penonton wanita sibuk berdecak kagum. "Apa titah baginda terhadap saya?"

"Sebarkan undangan pesta ke penjuru negeri. Kumpulkan semua gadis-gadis yang memiliki potensi untuk menduduki posisi ratu dan isteri dari anakku,"

"Titah baginda akan saya laksanakan,"

Terdengar desahan takjub lantaran feromon Bertholdt yang berhasil menancap di hati para penonton wanita yang saling berpegangan tangan dengan teman duduknya, berusaha melampiaskan _fangirlinga_n mereka.

* * *

"_Datanglah penasihat kerajaan ke rumah Cinderella, menyampaikan berita akan diadakannya pesta besar-besaran di istana,"_

* * *

"Biasa saja, tuh." tukas Mikasa cuek sambil merajut.

"─maaf, tidak tertarik," timpal Annie mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Pangerannya Auruo, sih," sahut Eren polos.

"**Mati.**"

"KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK BERPERASAAN! _HEICHOU_, KAU JUGAAAAA!" Auruo nyaris bunuh diri dengan menenggak racun saking depresinya. _Sebegitu parahkah dirinya?_ Silahkan ajukan pendapat Anda sendiri.

* * *

"_Ibu dan kedua saudara tiri Cinderella mempersiapkan dandanan dan gaun terbaik mereka dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Cinderella yang memohon agar diajak,"_

* * *

"Dibayar pun aku tidak akan mau datang," cetus Rivaille datar tidak peduli sambil tetap menyapu lantai─sukses membuat Auruo menjerit-jerit kesurupan tidak terima dan para staff harus memanggil cenayang untuk menyadarkannya.

* * *

"_Menjelang keberangkatan menuju pesta, Cinderella yang malang memohon sekali lagi supaya diizinkan berangkat ke pesta,"_

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, aku tidak tertarik,"

"─heh, ikuti saja alur ceritanya," bisik Mikasa sinis. "Erm, baiklah, kalau kau memaksa ingin ikut bersama kami. Tapi ada syaratnya,"

"Apa itu?"

"Carikan sebuah jarum untukku dan kau tidak berhak menolak,"

* * *

"_Sang ibu tiri yang kejam menyelipkan sebuah jarum di tumpukan jerami─_(melihat ke lokasi)_─tumpukan ular? Dan menyuruh Cinderella mencarinya,"_

* * *

"WOI, APA-APAAN─"

"Tenanglah, ularnya tidak berbisa, kok,"

"Hufft, Ackerman..." Rivaille berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "─mau berbisa atau tidak─**kenapa kau malah seenaknya menyuruhku tenang, hah?!**" Rivaille hampir tenggelam dalam belitan ular piton sepanjang 10 meter yang dibawa langsung dari sarangnya.

* * *

"_Disaat Cinderella menangis dan merasa hidupnya tak lama lagi, datanglah seorang ibu peri menolong,"_

* * *

Hening.

"Mana? Tidak ada yang datang,"

Tiba-tiba samar-samar tertangkap oleh telinga pemuda berwajah datar itu sebuah isak tangis seseorang.

"Ibu peri, kaukah itu?"

Ada yang penasaran siapa pemeran ibu peri sebenarnya? _Say hello to Marco Bodt_─sedang berjongkok tak jauh dari situ, membelakangi Rivaille yang berekspresi begini (._.) dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam balutan kostum peri penuh _glitter_.

"..."

"─ah, halo, nak. Senang bertemu denganku?" tanya Marco sambil menyeka ingusnya.

"Menurutmu?" terselip sarkasme dalam ucapan Rivaille.

"─ng, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak ada, aku sedang bahagia di sini─jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Tolong aku!"

* * *

"_Maka ibu peri pun menghibur Cinderella yang sedang bersedih,"_

* * *

"Tersenyumlah, Cinderella. Wajahmu akan semakin cantik jika kau menghiasinya dengan senyuman yang tulus," bujuk Marco lembut.

Rivaille pun berusaha tersenyum dengan wajah menghadap langsung kepada ibu peri─0,00001 detik kemudian, Marco mengangkat tangannya.

"Cukup, aku yang salah. Kau tidak perlu tersenyum lagi,"

* * *

"_Sang ibu peri menyihir empat ekor tikus menjadi empat ekor kuda dan dua kadal menjadi dua orang sais. Dalam sekejap, Cinderella telah berubah menjadi seorang tuan puteri yang cantik bersepatu kaca,"_

* * *

"Hai, Ymir," sapa Hanji ramah pada orang di sebelahnya. "Kenapa suram begitu?"

"Biarkan aku. Aku sedang mengasihani diriku sendiri,"

Kamera menyorot ekspresi Rivaille yang melotot dalam mode _zoom_, memaki-maki dan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara dari mulutnya saat ia menyadari bahwa kostum yang ia pakai adalah kostum _lolita pink_ ala Magical Doremi dari suatu _anime _tertentu.

Hanji terjatuh ngakak dari kereta kuda sambil memegang perutnya.

Si pemuda _chibi _berambut hitam itu tetap berekspresi tenang seperti biasa, menyingsingkan lengan baju, kemudian berjalan perlahan ke belakang kamera. Seorang staff yang kebagian menangani kostum menahannya. "Eh, Rivaille, adeganmu masih─"

'_bzzztt'_

Layar mendadak berubah fokus menjadi lautan semut hitam dan putih, tak ketinggalan suara gemerisik yang menggelitik telinga para penonton.

Lalu berubah gelap.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**KESALAHAN BUKAN TERJADI PADA LAYAR ANDA**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sempat terdengar suara keributan, pecahan kaca, benda-benda _random_ dibanting, jeritan-jeritan histeris, suara minta tolong─terakhir, suara sirine ambulans. Penonton _sweatdrop._

10 menit berlalu dalam kesunyian.

**Pip**

Akhirnya fokus kamera kembali menyala, memperlihatkan Rivaille yang memakai gaun biru normal seperti Cinderella aslinya dan Hanji dengan lebam pada mata kanan namun masih bisa menyengir bahagia.

"Nak, ingatlah, pulanglah sebelum jam 12 atau semua yang telah kusihir akan menghilang, lalu kau menjadi gelandangan di hadapan pangeran," tukas Marco serius.

"Berarti kau bukan peri yang canggih,"

"Memang bukan peri!"

"Hei, cepat naik! Supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu Christa setelah ini!" teriak Ymir tidak sabaran, memegang kendali kuda. "Tidak usah buru-buru begitu," sahut salah seekor kuda.

"KUDA BISA BICARA?!"

Semua yang ada di situ termasuk penonton memajukan badan mereka penasaran. Si kuda menoleh, dan ternyata satu dari keempat kuda tersebut diperankan oleh─

"..."

─Mike.

"Apa kabar?"

Mereka pun bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

* * *

"_Sesampainya di istana, Cinderella menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu. Sang pangeran pun mengajaknya berdansa diiringi alunan musik lembut romantis yang menghanyutkan,"_

* * *

"Wahai, tuan puteri yang cantik, sambutlah tanganku ini dan mari kita berdansa menikmati malam," rayu Auruo yang serentak disoraki _'EAAAA'_ oleh para figuran yang hadir di sana.

"..."

**Kenyataan selanjutnya─**

Rivaille sengaja menginjak kaki Auruo menggunakan tumit sepatu berkali-kali lantaran si _old face_ itu mencoba merengkuh pinggangnya mesra─_dunia memang sudah gila_.

"_Ouch!_" Auruo menggigit lidahnya tanpa sengaja.

"Coba saja sekali lagi kau berbuat macam-macam, akan kugiling kakimu, Auruo,"

"T-tapi, _sir_, bagaimana cara kita berdansa kalau tidak saling berpegangan?"

* * *

"_Namun, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika pukul 12 malam tepat, suara menara jam menggema hingga ke telinga Cinderella dan membuat ia teringat akan peringatan sang ibu peri,"_

* * *

Tanpa dikomando, Rivaille mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi dan lari meninggalkan sang pangeran begitu saja setelah menginjak kaki Auruo sekuat tenaga. Namun baru saja sampai di luar, langkah Rivaille tertahan lantaran ia disambut tumpahan adonan aspal hitam pekat nan lengket yang membaluri seluruh anak tangga.

Spontan, Rivaille mengambil sebuah tameng dan meluncur layaknya ahli selancar sejati, tidak menghiraukan Auruo yang terbirit-birit menyusul dengan linangan air mata─penonton terheran-heran namun tetap bersorak mengelu-elukan nama sang _heichou_─_sejak kapan drama Cinderella ada action-nya?_

"─TUNGGU AKU, CINDER─apa ini?"

Auruo membungkuk sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berkilau di tanah.

"I-inikah... sepatu kaca milik gadis cantik itu?" sang pangeran menggenggam sepatu transparan itu dengan tangan gemetar. "AKU PASTI AKAN MENEMUKANMU, PASTI!"

**PRAK**

Sebuah sepatu kaca mengenai tepat wajah Auruo yang malang.

"Ambil saja keduanya, aku tidak butuh," timpal Rivaille dalam balutan gaun pelayan dan menghilang di balik rimbunan pepohonan.

"─_Rivaille, itu properti yang sangat pen─uhuk, UHUK!"_

"Komandan Pixis, jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Rico menenangkan.

* * *

"_Lalu pencarian sang gadis idaman pangeran pun dimulai. Sang penasihat terus mencari Cinderella dengan cara memasangkan kaki para gadis ke sepatu kaca, namun tidak ada satupun yang cocok. Hingga suatu ketika─"_

* * *

"Maaf, kaki anak ibu tidak muat dengan sepatu ini," ujar Bertholdt kalem.

"TENTU SAJA!" sahut Eren riang─lega karena tidak perlu mengorbankan mental menjadi isteri pura-puranya Auruo.

"Coba kakimu, Annie,"

Yang disebut namanya mengangguk pelan dan memasukkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam lingkup sepatu kaca tersebut, dan...

**SLAP**

"..."

"─muat?!"

"Kalau begitu─ah, tidak," gumam Bertholdt tidak rela. "Apa ada anak ibu yang lain?"

"Aku yang kau maksud?" Rivaille keluar dari kamar dengan raut suntuk.

"Ah," Bertholdt menarik nafas lega saat bertemu dengan obyek utama, berharap pertunjukan ini selesai dengan cepat. "Ayo, silahkan coba sepatu ini, nona,"

Dan benar saja, sepatu itu pas di kaki Rivaille.

"PENGAWAL, BAWA DIA─"

"─tunggu, biarkan ibu tiriku mencobanya juga,"

"Apa-apaan kau, Rivaille?!" Mikasa tidak bisa membantah lagi saat Bertholdt mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan si _chibi_ Cinderella itu─dan juga karena sorot mata penasaran Eren yang ditujukan ke arahnya.

**SLAP**

"..."

"Lho, kaki Annie muat, kaki _heichou_ muat, kaki Mikasa juga muat! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Bertholdt memijat keningnya pusing.

"Kau saja yang pergi," celetuk Rivaille ke arah Mikasa.

"APA? Kau saja! Kau, 'kan, pemeran utamanya!"

"Kalian berdua ribut," Annie menghela nafas panjang sembari berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah kedua prajurit berbakat petarung tersebut.

"KALAU BEGITU KAU SAJA!" teriak keduanya kompak.

"Tidak mau,"

"HOM-PIM-PA!"

"..."

"─hah? **TIDAAAAAKK!**"

"Horeee! Selamat menempuh hidup baru, ya!"

"Baiklah, bawa dia, pengawal,"

* * *

"_Akhirnya sang pangeran mendapatkan gadis yang dicari-carinya selama ini─"_

* * *

"Apaan, yang nyari, 'kan, si Bertholdt," celetuk Reiner dari bangku penonton.

* * *

"─_dan Cinderella─eh, ibu tiri pun hidup bahagia selamanya,"_

* * *

"MIKASAAAA!" Eren jatuh-bangun mengejar para _'penculik'_ ibu tirinya itu sembari menahan sakit akibat gigitan di tangannya.

**BWOOOOSH**

Kepulan asap tebal menyelubungi Eren dan beberapa detik kemudian tersibak, menunjukan seekor _rogue titan_ yang mengamuk habis-habisan, mencoba merebut kembali sang gadis berambut _shiny black_ tersebut.

"Eren..." Mikasa menitikkan airmatanya bahagia─tersentuh.

"Berhenti, Eren," mendadak Rivaille mendarat di kepala Eren menggunakan 3DMG dan turun ke pundak titan jelmaan itu.

"Chu~"

Rivaille mencium pipi sang rogue titan lembut.

Mikasa berekspresi begini (O_O) dan transfomasi titan Eren yang tadi mati-matian membelanya, kini patuh terhadap perintah sang _Corpora_l layaknya anak anjing terhadap majikan.

"_HEICHOU!_ BRENGSEK! #%^ #$%&!"

* * *

"_Saya ulangi, sang ibu tiri pun bahagia selamanya hidup di istana bersama pangeran tercinta─tamat. MATIKAN KAMERANYA, THOMAS!"_

* * *

**Pip.**

Dan layar pun menjadi gelap gulita.

**Tamat**─dengan sangat tidak elitnya, namun sekali lagi meledaklah berbagai jenis tawa dari pihak penonton sampai ada yang tidak sanggup berdiri karena mengalami kram perut. Jika ditangani oleh _Scouting Legion_, entah kenapa segala sesuatunya bisa diparodikan secara apik dan humor─_unpredicted ending_.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Sukses, 'kan, dramanya?" sempat-sempatnya Irvin bertanya seperti itu di kondisi dirinya sendiri yang tengah di ambang kematian.

"Ya, sukses tentu saja," sahut Hanji tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, baguslah," Irvin menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ada ide untuk pertunjukan berikutnya?"

"..."

"Rivaille, aku punya ide," Hanji berbisik-bisik penuh kerahasiaan ke telinga Rivaille. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya tersenyum berjuta makna ambigu ke arah Komandan mereka yang sedang menanti nasib di atas sana. "Ide bagus, mau kita coba?"

"Tentu saja~"

"E-eh? Kalian mau apa?" terlintas bayangan yang tidak-tidak di pikiran Irvin, melihat ekspresi keduanya sangat sulit didefinisikan untuk saat seperti ini.

"Hanji, turunkan saja talinya 5 meter lagi,"

"AP─RIVAILLE!"

"Bukankah kau senang berteman dengan mereka, Irvin? Ayo, mendekatlah, supaya kalian semakin akrab," timpal Hanji tersenyum bahagia. "Perlakukanlah teman baru kalian dengan _gentle_, ya, sayang-sayangku~" tambahnya lagi sambil mencium dinding kaca dengan romantisnya.

"Hanji, kau perlu pergi ke dokter─bukan, kusarankan untuk kebaikanmu─ke psikiater," Rivaille menarik ikatan rambut Hanji, menyeret rekannya itu keluar ruangan.

"KAU GILA, RIVAILLE!"

"Memang,"

"─TUNGGU! Kau tega membiarkan aku begini?! WHOAAAAAA! HEI, JANGAN ACUHKAN AKU!" Irvin meronta-ronta, mencoba mencegah Rivaille meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja dengan para titan _'bersahabat'_ tersebut.

**Blam**

"..."

Pintu dibanting keras memekakkan telinga.

Mata Irvin melirik takut ke arah kedua titan inosen di bawah sana.

"─sekarang apa?"

.

.

.

**O-WA-RI**

.

.

.

**A/N**: ULALALA~ HEPI SAYA HEPIII! /narijaipong/ saya agak kebingungan saat menulis fic ini. tapi syukurlah, passion saya kembali dan membuat saya bersemangat membuatnya UvU

AAAAAAA SAYA MENGUCAPKAN BIG THANKS KEPADA PARA READER, REVIEWER, FAVORITER, DAN FOLLOWER TERTJINTAH! U3U

Dan tidak lupa kepada Zefanya Elric yang sudah membuatkan saya fanart Marchen Snow White, saya senang sekali! Ayo sini saya peluk kamu, nak. /jduagh/ kalau ada yang berminat membuatkan saya fanart, silahkan akan saya terima dengan senang hati ^v^ Ada yang mau? /krikkrik/ /ngek/

Saya jawab reviewnya campuran chap 2 dan 3 yaa~

**[avamura]** Ah, masaaaa~ malu saya, ah! JIAJIAJIAJIA~ /dikeprukkacang/ aih, kasian snowait walt disney, saya menghancurkan karakternya U,U **[Wintersia]** Aish, makasih banyak atas pujiannya ^v^ **[ayakLein24]** *sodorin om Grisha dan tante Carla* silahkan tanya pada mereka~ wuih, hati-hati, Eren official milik mereka berdua U3U **[TsubomiLin-chan 1224] **Tahan, nak, tahaaaan! /apasih/** [Zefanya Elric] **UWOOOO MARI KUPELUK DIRIMU, DEK~ U3U Banyak juga ya favoritmu di sini~ **[Android5Family] **Gomen, sengaja XP** [Roya Chan] **Terima kasih atas apresiasinya! Istirahat dulu, gih! XDD **[73777778910]** KKKKK~ Ini lanjutannya~ **[Keikoku Yuki] **Segitiga foreva, tuh U.U Kyaaa~ saran yang bagus~ mumumu~ 3 /apa/ **[enaimer] **Tenang, bung, ada next chapter! :DDD baca ya! /maksa/ **[Rivaille Jaegar] **Anda bisa dibunuh Rivai, lho O,O /mundur/ **[Persephone] **Ayo, ayo, bikin fanartnya yang semangat! GANBARIMASU~** [Hasegawa Nanaho] **AMIIIIN~ Gak janji, lho, ya.. tapi silahkan anda deteksi RivaEren di chap ini X)))) **[Megumi Yoora] **Saya angkat tangan, nak.. /kabur/ sayang sekaliii~ Cinderellanya Rivaille U3U** [yuzueiri] **Douita~ iya, salam kenal /sungkeman/ aduuuh, saya jadi maluuu~ /masukkecangkangsiput/ **[Kurosawa Alice] **Wkwkwkwkwk, ngakak denger pengalaman Anda XDDD Saya juga suka gaya loe yang okeeee bangeeett /masukinribuanikonjempoldisini/ ::wink::** [SedotanHijau]** Gak apa-apa, saya senang sekali kak Sedotan meluangkan waktu untuk RnR~ makasih yaa~**[denisaomine8] **Sarannya saya tampung dulu OvO** [Chappy Ruki Oguri] **Ahahaha, begitulah mereka XDDD **[Jeruk] **Gak apa-apa, kak Jeruk, yang penting responnya postif, maka saya dengan senang hati meneri─ /digebuk/** [mager] **Waktu itu lupa bikin summary, gomen. U.U iya, sengaja XP hasilnya ada di chap 4 ini :D **[Earl Louisia vi Duivel] **Saya harap anda puas dengan chap ini =)))** [100.001] **Saya memanggil anda dengan apa ya sebaiknya? =) TEBAKAN ANDA TEPAT! /lemparpetasan/ /ngek** [Lylia00] **OCD itu apa, ya? ._.v** [mystic rei] **Rivaella... bisabisabisabisa XDDD **[Nacchan Sakura] **KKKK~ sankyu udah di-fave! U3U **[Kim Arlein17] **HASFHASFHASF IMAJINASI SUNGGUH ZUPERR... dan jawabannya ada di chap ini /krikkrik/** [Orang Lewat] ***ngakak* iya, sama-sama UvU **[Kazemaru Yuukito] **OOOOOH~ SALAM KENAL~ asdfghjkl iya pipi Ripai gak suci lagi Q.Q** [Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz] **Lumayan, obat awet muda, ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK **[UseMyImagination] ***balas lempar petasan* koplak kah chap ini? /wink/** [Yukio Valerie] **Saya sampaikan pesan anda, dan heichou... menangis... *fitnah* /digulung2 **[Fujimori Aoi] **TATAKAE UNTUK ANDA JUGA! XDD** [Yami-chan Kagami] **Gak apa-apa, kok, saya lapang dada~ /GUBRAK/** [apa kabar] **ya, apa kabar juga? /lambai2/ boleh saya peluk Anda?**[Nature Mature] **KKKK~ kadang saya imajinasiin kalo mereka satu pair, AuruoxRivai XDDD**[Sdataz Hepi] ***kipasin* yoroshiku-ne~ wah adiknya IsmiHana-san, ya? OvO **[black roses00] **Wah, bahaya, tuh, di warnet lagi! Ayo, tatakae! /siapadukungsiapa/ /hening/

Maaf jika ada kesalahan OvO

[1] Boneka yang biasanya digantung di luar jendela untuk berdoa meminta hujan.

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? :D


	5. Chapter 5: Sangkundang I

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Märchen Sangkundang**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Irvin membuka matanya perlahan. Seberkas cahaya memaksa menerangi bola matanya yang indah, membuat lelaki atletis ini sedikit berjengit berusaha beradaptasi dengan bias cahaya yang ada. Sekilas ia mendengar cicit merdu segerombolan burung pipit, memberikan suatu sensasi rileks tersendiri untuk telinganya─dan Pixis meminta izin keluar ruangan untuk menjawab panggilan masuk.

"─kalian?"

Terpampanglah senyum sumringah khas bawahannya yang nyentrik berkacamata.

"Selamat pagi, _Chief_,"

Irvin sedikit melenguh, berusaha memperbaiki posisi kepala untuk memberi kenyamanan pada urat lehernya yang kaku. Ia bisa merasakan rasa ngilu pada otot-otot kekar di sekujur tubuhnya yang terbaring lemas di atas sebuah ranjang beralaskan sprei putih. Bau obat bius tercium kuat oleh hidung Irvin, membuatnya agak mual.

"Kau ketiduran dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan sebuah balon kembang-kempis dari hidungmu saat kami temukan, _sir_," jelas Petra, seolah bisa membaca tanda tanya di jidat sang Komandan.

Mata biru itu menyipit keras, berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi. Oh, iya─

"─kalian kurang ajar sekali, meninggalkan aku sebagai cemilan sore hari peliharaan Hanji," tukasnya sedikit ngambek.

Si gadis berkacamata yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir cengengesan. "Sekali-kali, _Chief_. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjaimu sepuas kami?"

"Kau, sih, enak. Tinggal suruh kami mengerjakan perintahmu. Nah, kau sendiri? Duduk di kursi yang nyaman, lipat satu kaki sok elegan, dan memberi instruksi di balik layar. Begitu saja."

Beberapa anggota _Recon Corps_ yang turut hadir menjenguk Irvin sempat menatap sang _Corporal_ tanpa berkedip dan lupa mengatupkan mulut masing-masing selama delapan detik. _Watdehek_─acungan jempol layak dikoleksi untuk Rivaille.

"─begitukah?" sahut Irvin lirih. Sesungguhnya ia sangat menikmati parodi yang diselenggarakan oleh prajurit-prajurit kebanggaannya. Suatu hiburan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang nyawanya tidak diketahui bisa bertahan sampai kapan. Tapi...

"─kami senang, kok, _sir_. Parodi kemarin sungguh menyenangkan," timpal Eren polos, berusaha sedikit menghibur mendung di wajah sang Komandan.

"BENARKAH?" kilatan beberapa biji _sparkle_ menguar dari mata Irvin yang tadinya layu.

_Eh._

Auruo menyikut perut Eren keras. "Kau bodoh, bocah," kodenya.

Kini ekspresi riang yang terlukis di wajah Irvin tidak bisa lagi diartikan secara sempit bagi semua orang, tapi harus bermakna LUAS dalam satu kata singkat; AMBIGU.

"Demi semua kesempurnaan yang ada di dunia, apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, eh?"

"_Nobody's perfect, you know,_"

Irvin mendapat buah tangan dari Rivaille berupa pitingan leher ala pegulat dan tidak seorang pun yang ada di sana berniat untuk melerai─terutama yang membawa gadget seperti handycam dan kamera hp.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berparas pirang manis sedang asyik bersenandung ria sambil membilas tubuh porselennya yang berbusa sabun beraroma jeruk menggunakan _shower_.

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya hendak keluar dari bathtub, pintu kamar mandi didobrak kasar oleh sekelompok orang berpakaian ninja dan mengenakan sesuatu yang memalukan di kepala mereka─yang lazim disebut─ahem, _underwear_, seakan segala topeng sentai yang dijual oleh pedagang kaki lima raib dirazia Military Police.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN?! APA─hmft─"

'_bzzt!'_

"─ukh─"

**Bruk.**

.

.

.

"Hari ini pakai apa, ya?" Jean mengusap dagunya berpikir sembari memandangi beberapa helai kemeja dan celana pendek yang bertebaran di atas kasur. Sesekali ia mengencangkan ikatan balutan handuknya sambil berdehem pelan panjang.

**GUMPRAAANG!**

─dan kesunyian itu mesti diganggu oleh suara kaca pecah karena diterobos seenak jidat oleh beberapa orang yang layak disebut sebagai _'hentai masked'_.

"INVASI! ANGKAT TANGAN─uwoooo! Porno aksi!"

"─kurang ajar, masuk ke kamar orang tanpa permisi, mecahin kaca jendela, dikiranya gak dingin apa, pakai ngintip lagi! OTAK KALIAN ITU YANG PERVERT─"

**JDUAK**

"─heh?" Jean terkesiap dengan mata melotot, kemudian menari-nari aneh mengitari ruangan. "Kirschtein, coba katakan padaku, ini ada berapa?" tanya seseorang bertopeng _underwear_ putih polkadot sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ngg~ ada tiga~ Ahh─"

**JDUAK**

Sekali lagi pukulan telak pada kepala Jean sukses membuat si darah perancis terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Ah. Dia pingsan."

"Pukulnya jangan pakai itu, bodooooh!" ujar si topeng polkadot gemas sambil menjitak kepala temannya yang menggenggam palu gada bertuliskan '10kg'.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Kerja kalian bagus, semua peran sudah ada di sini,"

Sebuah suara berat memuji para penculik yang tengah sibuk menurunkan target mereka yang ditutup mata dan mulutnya ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa menculik Rivaille segitu mudahnya?"

Seseorang yang memakai topeng _underwear_ garis-garis hijau menepuk pelan pundak pria pendek yang sedari tadi memberontak minta dilepaskan. "Mudah saja, pancingannya makanan ringan seperti yang anda bilang," katanya tenang sambil melempar sebungkus permen jeli kesukaan Rivaille ke atas meja.

"Buka tali serta penutup mata dan mulut mereka,"

**Srek**

"..."

"Halo,"

"I-irvin?!" Tidak bisa dideskripsikan seperti apa rasa terkejut dan amarah sang _heichou_ tatkala ia mendapati bayang-bayang wajah sang Komandan yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"KOMANDAN?! APA YANG─"

"Selamat, kalian terpilih menjadi pemeran drama **Sangkundang**!"

_Insert_ suara tepuk tangan tunggal sama sekali tidak menghapus ekspresi kaget dari wajah masing-masing 'korban penculikan' di ruangan itu.

"Oh, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut," timpal Hanji dengan ekspresi biasa saja. "Tapi apa itu, Sangkun─apa tadi?"

"Sangkundang," ulang Irvin lagi, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya santai ke meja. "─gabungan dari **Sangku**riang dan Malin Ku**ndang**, ada yang tahu?"

Gelengan kepala tidak serempak dari seluruh anak buahnya.

"Ehem, aku menemukan buku dongeng tradisional menarik dari perpustakaan luar negeri dan setelah membacanya, aku dapat ide menarik untuk pentas berikutnya,"

"Ide bodoh menurutku," cetus Rivaille sinis, melemparkan lirikan tajam tanpa takut sedikitpun ke arah Komandannya tersebut.

Senyum Irvin tidak hilang sama sekali meski dihujani respon apatis dari salah satu _stubborn_ paling keras di antara perwira _Scouting Legion_ itu. Irvin menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah layar tancap muncul di tengah ruangan dengan beberapa _cast_ tokoh yang telah terisi nama masing-masing pemerannya.

* * *

**Siluman babi: Sasha Brauss**

**Siluman anjing: Connie Springer**

* * *

Connie dan Sasha berpandangan geli─kenapa tidak tuyul saja sekalian yang jadi _cast_ disitu?!─eh, tapi untuk Connie saja, sih, cocok.

"Babi?! Pasti perannya yang aneh-aneh lagi, nih,"

* * *

**Pasukan Jin: Erd Gin. Auruo Bossard. Gunter Schulz.**

* * *

"Jin?! Tidak adakah peran yang lebih keren sedikit?" protes Auruo.

"Diberi peran pangeran pun, kau tetap jomblo _foreva_," celetuk Erd tanpa perasaan.

* * *

**Abdi Raja: Marco Bodt. Mikasa Ackerman. Christa Lenz.**

**Raja Sungging Perbangkara _JENIUS_: Irvin Smith**

* * *

_Apa?_

"APA-APAAN 'JENIUS' ITU! SOK EPIK! GANTI! FITNAH! JANGAN MEMUTARBALIKKAN FAKTA!" pekik semua orang yang ada di sana, membuat sepenggal kata di belakang peran Irvin yang sekalinya ikut main drama langsung dapat peran bagus menjadi sesuatu yang sangat kontroversial.

"Rico, ganti saja dengan, 'Irvin licik' atau yang lainnya. Tidak apa-apa, tidak akan berpengaruh banyak," ujar Rivaille kejam, sukses membuat orang yang dibicarakan nungging pundung dengan aura kelam di pojokan.

* * *

**Dayang Sumbi: Eren Jaeger**

**Malin Kundang: Rivaille**

* * *

"Eh? Aku sebagai tokoh yang bagaimana di situ?" tukas Eren bingung.

"**Apa. Maksud. Mu. Irvin**."

Sontak, Rico pun membisikkan sesuatu yang menjanjikan di telinga Rivaille karena sang _Corporal_ langsung menyunggingkan seulas smirk menakutkan dan mengacungkan jempol tanda setuju ke arah Irvin.

"Bagus, Irvin. Sesukamu sajalah,"

"AP─_HEICHOOOOU!_ APA MAKSUDNYA?! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

* * *

**Peran pembantu: Siapa saja yang tidak disebutkan namanya di atas**

**[[Menunggu peran tambahan yang ada jika dibutuhkan]]**

* * *

"Eh? Berarti kami figuran?" respon Keith Shadis, mewakili beberapa prajurit yang tidak terekspos namanya untuk peran-peran lain.

"Inilah drama yang kuinginkan, ada sedikit tantangan karena kalian tidak tahu seperti apa jalan cerita yang akan kalian dijalani! Semangatlah, prajuritku! Aku ada bersama kalian! **TATAKAEEE!**" Irvin naik ke atas meja sambil mengibar-ngibarkan bendera _Scouting Legion_ layaknya pejuang kemerdekaan baru pulang perang.

"Pelanggaran hak cipta!" teriak Eren miris, namun tidak digubris oleh lelaki _blonde_ master zuper _troll _tersebut.

"..."

Rivaille melirik si bocah setengah titan dengan tatapan berjuta makna yang sulit ditafsirkan oleh ilmu pasti maupun ilmu kebumian.

Yang pasti, ada sesuatu di dalam makna tatapan si iris kelabu pendek itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N**: AAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA SAYA NGABULIN RIKUES RIVAEREN OFFICIAL-NYAAA! /gebukgebukanpakebantal/ siapapun yang sudah nge-fave, follow, reading, review, makasih banyaaaak~ juga terima kasih atas ide-ide dan saran-saran berharganya (terutama ide gila yang bikin kokoro ini jadi mendadak nyeleneh gaje dan slengekan. THANKS TO SNKAFI's membergroup! Mwakh~) saya sangat terharu saat mengetahui banyak yang mengapresiasi dan memperhatikan perkembangan saya sampai saat ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih... /bowsjutaankali /pinggangpatah

**Nb: Armin langsung udah pakai baju pas di kantor Irvin XDDD jangan tanya kenapa dan bagaimana... plis!**

Maafkan saya jika di chap sebelumnya ada yang merasa kurang puas, saya mohon maaf sekali TTATT bersediakah memaafkan saya? /NGGAAAAAK /buagh

Oh, iya, ada yang nanya, sais itu apa. Sais itu sama dengan kusir XDD

**Reply Reviews:**

**[Widi Orihara]** Haduuuh, maaf mbak, saya akui sedikit menurun dari yang lalu. Tapi sebisa mungkin akan saya tingkatkan di chapter depan. Saya senang sekali ada yang jujur mengkritik saya, pertanda anda memperhatikan saya, 'kan? Aaah! Ayo ngaku! /geeramatsih/ **[Kim Arlein 17]** Wqwqwqwq... emang, tapi anda mau gak sama Auruo? OvO /diceburin **[Lylia00]** Oh gituu.. saya kurang paham singkatan sih... /liriknilaibahasa/ oke ini udah lanjut! XDD **[Nature Mature]** Ah, saya suka BerthlSas UvU fe-fe-fetish celana dalam? Anda?! OAO /ungsikanunderwear /plak **[ripaiai]** Saya juga suka scene itu! XDD bentar ya, Beauty and the Beast-nya disimpen dulu~ **[Rivaille Jaegar] **Sempat ada ekor tikus Connie melayang-layang mengharukan di udara lho! (?) Eeeh? Jangan! Kisu bibir itu ntar aja kalo gak ada yang liat XDDD /siapinkamera **[Roya Chan]** Ya, begitulah! Unpredictable! Wqwqwq! Anda mau dicium heichou juga? Ikutan dong~ **[5862-sebonzakura]** Berikutnya Sangkundang U,U7 Disimpen dulu usulnya, beibh~ (?) /KABUR **[Darkness Maiden]** BENERAN?! SAYA MAUUUUU! **[Ayaklein24]** Maap, saya ngira-ngirain aja beratnya Eren U.U WKWKWKWK EMANG SADIS MEREKA! **[F-Kondios]** Aladdin? Bisabisabisa! Disimpen dulu usulnya~ **[IsmiHana]** Silahkan ngakak sepuasnya! Saya ada di sini memonitor anda! Wuahahahaha! Salam untuk SdatazHepi, ya! :DDD **[Kentang Bakar]** *Jadi ingat seseorang* Hahaha oke, ini udah lanjut! Makasih atas sarannya :D **[apa kabar]** Wakakakak, makasih atas pujiannya UvU **[mager]** EHEHEHE. RivaErenMika itu unyuuu XDD iya BerthlSas itu memang terinspirasi dari comic strip~ betul-betul-betul, jadi trisom XDD *ngakak berguling ngebayanginnya* **[Kazemaru Yuukito]** Jangan! Dihina aja dianya! /dibunuh/ Tinkerbell? Wauw, Rivai sekseh~ /nosblit /digamparsendal **[Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz]** Wkwkwk, kebalik, ya? Yah begitulah di fic saya~ Oke, ini udah dibikin! XDDD

Maaf jika ada yang tidak disebutkan namanya di sini :')

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? ;D


	6. Chapter 6: Sangkundang II

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Märchen Sangkundang**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang dilaksanakannya pertunjukan Sangkundang di hutan, para aktor sibuk wara-wiri di kantor Irvin, asyik mencocokkan kostum dan properti sesuai dengan peran masing-masing─pertanyaan yang sudah pasti timbul di dalam pikiran adalah─_kostum seperti apa?_ Kronologis asal-mula dan jalan ceritanya saja mereka tidak tahu. Dan mereka berharap, lelaki nomor satu di _Scouting Legion_ yang sedang duduk bersimpuh menyeruput teh hijau di salah satu sisi ruangan itu berbaik hati memberikan kostum yang layak.

"Komandan, apa kostum-kostum ini belum jadi? Kenapa hanya bahan mentahnya saja yang ada?" tanya Christa kebingungan sembari mengelus sehelai kain panjang bermotif cokelat batik di tangannya.

"Lho? Hanya ada lembaran kain, mana bajunya?" Connie malah sibuk mengubek-ubek persediaan kostum yang ada sampai berantakan.

"Irvin, apa kau secara tidak langsung menyuruhku setengah telanjang?" Rivaille memandangi seperangkat pakaian di ujung bibir sepatunya dengan dahi mengernyit tajam─_well,_ tidak cukup layak memang, tapi sangat layak memanjakan mata para penonton yang antusias di luar sana.

Irvin senyum-senyum misterius tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Biarlah anak buahnya paham sendiri apa maksudnya.

**CKLEK**

"Hei, semua! Lihatlah kemari! Ayo, Eren, masuklah, jangan malu begitu," Sasha muncul di ambang pintu sambil berusaha menarik Eren yang menolak untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan publik.

"Sa-sasha! Aku ma-malu sekali... kumohon, tidak usah saja, ya? Masa kau tega membiarkan aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri,"

"Aaah, tenang saja!"

Eren muncul dalam balutan sehelai kain cokelat bermotif sebatas dada dan mengekspos tulang bahunya yang seksi putih mulus secara terang-terangan.

─dan semua lelaki yang ada di ruangan tersebut nyaris lupa bahwa gender asli Eren sedari bayi adalah laki-laki.

"AAAAAAAAAAHNN!" Jean menjerit aneh dengan kedua tangan membekap hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. "WOI, INI PENTAS TEATER, BUKAN SYUTING FILM BIRU!"

"KAU, MUKA KUDA! NGAPAIN MEMASANG WAJAH MESUM BEGITU KE ARAHKU?!" Eren mengangkat roknya tinggi-tinggi, memasang ancang-ancang siap bertarung─rupanya meski memakai baju wanita, jiwa lelaki tak menghilang dari dirinya.

"Film biru itu apa? Film Smurf yang lucu-lucu itu, ya?" tanya Armin berceletuk polos.

"EREEEN! TURUNKAN ROKMUUU!" Sasha buru-buru menarik rok Eren ke bawah agar tidak menimbulkan asumsi perihal 'segitiga' yang dipakai si pemilik iris _emerald_.

"Hei, Jaeger! Aku hanya mau bilang kalau kau itu seksi sekali!" seru salah seorang staff, melambaikan tangan sok akrab dan terpaksa berhadapan dengan Mikasa yang mengeluarkan aura gelap dari tubuhnya.

"Jaeger, malam minggu kita kencan, yuk!"

"Ah, andai saja kau adalah perempuan," Connie menangis merana saat menyadari dirinya diam-diam mengagumi Eren yang berpenampilan _crossdress_ memikat.

"Ada yang kurang," bisik Rivaille ke telinga Eren, menimbulkan rasa geli yang kentara di dalam dada Eren. "A-a-apa itu, _Corporal?_"

"Buah dada dan ovarium,"

**BLUSH**

Rona merah dan asap-asap pink menguap dari wajah Eren yang menutupi wajahnya, malu sangat.

"─Oh, iya, Jaeger, kau seharusnya memakai buah dada palsu biar tambah seksi lalu jadilah isteriku!"

"HEH, SIAPA YANG NGOMONG BARUSAN?" teriak Mikasa marah sambil menggebrakkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja sementara Irvin dengan cepat menyelamatkan cawan teh miliknya.

"─akan kupatahkan tulang-tulangnya, kugiling, kublender, lalu debunya akan kulempar ke lambung titan," tambah Rivaille dingin menakutkan, melakukan sedikit pemanasan pada jarinya, hendak menghajar siapapun yang berniat merampas hak monopoli atas diri sang pemuda Jaeger.

Para pria yang tadinya sibuk bersorak kini terdiam bisu dan pikiran-pikiran _pervert _mereka menguap tandas entah ke mana.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Hm... hm... hm..."

Gunter bertopang dagu sambil berusaha memahami sinopsis singkat kisah Sangkuriang dan Malin Kundang yang sedang dibacanya. Connie yang di sebelahnya mencoba fokus merekam kata-kata sastra cuplikan adegan Sangkuriang di ingatannya, namun dasar level IQ yang memang jongkok, tidak satupun yang dapat ia pahami. Rivaille bersandar ke dinding dengan mata bergerak-gerak dari kiri ke kanan, memperhatikan setiap kata yang tertulis, namun sekali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Eren yang sedang gigit jari kebingungan.

**JIIIT**

"..."

Mikasa yang juga sedang memperhatikan Eren, tanpa sengaja bentrok fokus ke arah Rivaille yang langsung mendecih pelan dan membuang muka─mau bagaimanapun mereka tetap rival─dan Mikasa pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Nah, sudah mengerti jalan ceritanya meski sekilas, 'kan?" Irvin menutup sebuah buku tua berdebu sambil tersenyum.

"Ngg, sudah, sih, _Sir_. Kecuali untuk adegan percintaan, antara Dayang Sumbi dan Malin Kundang," sahut Marco dengan wajah memerah.

_HAH?_

Eren terkesiap dan buru-buru membuka kembali tumpukan kertas dan dibacanya ulang di bagian 'cinta-cintaan' peran yang ia mainkan dengan peran sang _Heichou_─diam-diam Rivaille menyembunyikan selembar detail adegan antara Dayang Sumbi dan Malin Kundang di balik punggungnya.

"Selain itu, ada pertanyaan?"

Paduan suara jangkrik mulai terdengar.

Tanpa dikomando, mereka pun membentuk formasi lingkaran.

"PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN, PRAJURIT!"

"OOOOOHH!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MÄRCHEN SANGKUNDANG, START!**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tirai tersibak diiringi bunyi genderang bertalu-talu dan suara tepuk tangan meriah penonton, layar seketika menyala dan menampakkan _setting_ pertunjukan di hutan dengan sedikit rombakan sesuai alur cerita yang mendukung.

* * *

"_Alkisah, di kahyangan sepasang dewa-dewi dikutuk oleh Sang Hyang Tunggal menjadi hewan akibat kesalahan fatal yang mereka perbuat,"_

* * *

Kamera menyorot sekelebat cahaya terang benderang dengan seseorang tengah duduk bersila bak patung Buddha sambil─_mengupil?_

"KAU," tunjuk Shadis ke arah bocah berkepala biksu yang menangkupkan tangannya hormat. "Karena helai rambut terakhirmu telah rontok, maka kau kuhukum menjadi seekor anjing. Turunlah ke dunia manusia dan jalani hukumanmu sampai rambutmu tumbuh setidaknya sepuluh helai,"

"Tapi..." sahut Connie, mengelus kepalanya yang licin. "Kenapa hanya karena soal itu saya mendapatkan hukuman?" mata Connie tidak lepas dari fokus kepala Sang Hyang Tunggal yang mengkilap epik.

"─masih bertanya juga?" kilatan sebal muncul di bola mata Shadis. "Kepalamu itu tidak cocok dengan kharisma dan _image_ dewa yang tampan rupawan, nak. Kau membuat seisi kahyangan malu,"

Sebenarnya Connie mau bilang_, 'KAU SENDIRI BOTAK TANDUS KENAPA JADI DEWA UTAMA?!'_ tapi demi menjaga martabat dan supaya sandal kayu tidak melayang ke wajahnya, terpaksa ia hanya menurut saja. Toh, ini, 'kan, hanya pertunjukan.

"Dan kau," perhatian Shadis mengarah kepada seorang gadis kuncir ekor kuda yang sedang menghabiskan sebakul kentang rebus dan setumpuk roti dengan rakus. "Berhentilah mengunyah, wahai, sang Dewi Wayung Hyang! Dengarkan titah hukumanmu!"

"Hehenhar, (Sebentar)" sahut Sasha berusaha menelan makanan di kerongkongannya. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang tersedak dan meminum air mineral botol besar dalam sekali tegukan "Aaah, kenyang... Ya, ada apa, tuan Dewa?"

Shadis ber-_facepalm_ ria. "Wayung Hyang, kau kukutuk menjadi─SIMPAN KENTANG ITU, TOLONG─menjadi seekor babi di Bumi hingga kau berhasil mempelajari aturan tata cara di meja makan yang baik, mengerti─KAU DENGAR TIDAK?"

"Ya, aku dengar, aku, 'kan, punya telinga," sahut Sasha cuek sambil sibuk mengupas kulit jeruk dan mengulum buahnya nikmat─sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti makhluk yang terkena kutukan.

Sang Hyang Tunggal menghela napas berat. "Untuk bisa kembali ke wujud asal dan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan dewa, tunggulah saat bulan purnama tiba dan bertapalah mohon pengampunan agar kalian kuizinkan pulang ke kahyangan," Shadis melirik contekan cukup panjang pada telapak tangannya dan kembali pada pose meditasinya semula.

Connie dan Sasha saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mereka pelan.

* * *

"_Kedua Dewa-Dewi yang mendapat kutukan tersebut dibuang ke hutan di mana sang Raja Sungging Perbangkara sedang berburu bersama pasukannya,"_

* * *

Irvin muncul sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata dan berbicara tanpa suara ke arah kru kamera, meminta supaya wajahnya disorot dalam mode _zoom_. Layar pun penuh diisi lekuk-lekuk wajah Irvin sampai ke sudut-sudut.

"─uhuk─hari yang cerah untuk berburu, 'kan, wahai pasukanku?" Irvin berdehem pelan, berusaha menciptakan kesan wibawa yang kental pada aktingnya. Ia melirik ke arah kamera dan mengkode kameramen dengan gerak bibirnya. "─tolong yang disorot itu wajahku, jangan lubang hidungku,"

Penonton bergidik geli menjauhi fokus layar saat kamera menyorot lubang hidung Irvin yang terlihat secara nyata─_kembang-kempis_. Biar itu punya atasan sendiri, tapi, 'kan...

─gimana gitu.

Irvin turun dari kudanya dan memasuki rimbunan semak begitu saja tanpa keterangan lebih lanjut. Tidak sampai tiga puluh detik kemudian, ia kembali dengan aura berbunga-bunga.

Mikasa, Marco dan Christa memiringkan kepala mereka penuh heran dengan tanda tanya mengapung di atas kepala.

* * *

"_Seekor babi hutan betina bernama Celeng Wayung Hyang yang tengah bertapa sedang kehausan, ia kemudian tanpa sengaja meminum air seni sang raja,"_

* * *

Seketika, ketiga abdi raja memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

─oh, ternyata si Irvin tadi pipis.

Tapi itu berarti─

"ENAK SAJA! SEUMUR HIDUP AYAHKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERIKU MINUM BENDA NAJIS SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Sasha─yang berpakaian ala babi hijau musuh _angry bird_─kalap dari atas pohon yang dipanjatnya.

"Sasha, turun dari sana! Ini, 'kan, cuma pura-pura!" bujuk Petra dari bawah pohon dengan wajah cemas.

"PURA-PURA JUGA ADA BATASNYA!" balas Sasha ngotot─tumben anak ini mendadak jadi kritis perihal sesuatu.

"Kau, 'kan, hanya minum teh saja! Kenapa malah ribut sih?!" akhirnya Jean turun tangan ikut membujuk si _Potato Girl_.

Barulah Sasha merosot turun sambil berpelukan dengan batang pohon, bertampang cengengesan tak berdosa.

* * *

"_Wayung Hyang secara ajaib hamil dan melahirkan seorang─eh, seekor bayi yang cantik,"_

* * *

"Cantik? Seriusan? Mana ada bayi raksasa pemakan manusia seperti ini di dunia!" tukas Sasha ketakutan, tapi tetap nekad mengutak-atik makhluk besar di hadapannya menggunakan ranting pohon.

"HEI, JANGAN MENGHINA BEAN, YA! Bagiku dia adalah bayi tercantik sedunia, tahu!" teriak Hanji mengibarkan poster bergambar si titan 'anak angkat'nya tersebut.

Akhirnya karena Sasha kelewat ketakutan dan menolak untuk muncul di lokasi, peran bayi digantikan oleh Eren dalam transformasi _rogue titan_─dan perlu waktu bagi staff bagian properti menemukan popok berukuran besar yang pas dipakai raksasa setinggi 15 meter tersebut.

Mendadak rimbunan dedaunan tersibak luas, memunculkan wajah prajurit pirang jelita bermata langit yang berekspresi kaget dengan tangan menggenggam sebilah pisau. "Teman-teman, lihatlah, ada seorang─bukan, seekor bayi sedang bersama babi hutan berwarna─erm, hijau?"

Tanpa disuruh, Sasha segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu sembari mengedip lucu ke arah Titan Eren yang terduduk polos di tengah lebatnya hutan.

* * *

"_Bayi perempuan itu dibawa ke keraton oleh sang Raja dan diberi nama Dayang Sumbi dan ia tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berparas cantik dan baik hati,"_

* * *

Fokus kamera menunjukkan Armin yang sedang sibuk berkutat membongkar titik lemah sang titan dengan _cutterblade_, menyadarkan Eren yang ternyata sudah ngorok pulas menggunakan aroma garam, menyeretnya ke ruang ganti dan melemparkan sahabatnya itu ke depan kamera secara cepat.

"Hah? oh─eh, ya?"

"Anakku, Dayang Sumbi, pilihlah salah satu dari para raja dan pangeran itu untuk menikahimu. Jika tidak, akan terjadi perang besar-besaran yang akan membuat rakyat jelata menderita karena kaulah yang menjadi obyek rebutan," ujar Irvin lembut, mengelus kepala Eren penuh sayang, dan entah datangnya dari mana, sebuah sepatu boot menghantam bagian belakang kepala si pria _blonde_ keras.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG MAIN LEMPAR-LEMPARAN, HAH?!" iris biru Irvin jelalatan mencari pelaku kejahatan.

"Umm, ayah, mohon ampunilah aku atas kelancangan yang kuperbuat ini. Sebab aku sama sekali belum terpikirkan untuk menikah. Oleh karena itu, izinkanlah aku untuk mengasingkan diri di hutan," Eren berlutut sopan di kaki Irvin yang sedang memasang gestur berpikir─_mengabaikan benjol yang tercipta di kepalanya._

"Baiklah, anakku, pergilah. Namun biarkan seorang pengawal mengantarmu ke tengah hutan,"

* * *

"_Dayang Sumbi memilih untuk menenangkan diri jauh di dalam hutan ditemani oleh anjingnya yang setia, si Tumang,"_

* * *

"Tch,"

"Mana gonggonganmu, Tumang?"

Connie mendelik jengkel ke arah si bocah mata hijau yang berlagak berpangku tangan─_bossy_─tersebut.

"Guk,"

* * *

"_Dayang Sumbi sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan menenun kain-kain yang indah untuk ia pakai sendiri maupun untuk dijual ke pasar,"_

* * *

"Jaeger," Mike mengendus-endus tenunan hasil karya Eren secara intens. "Ini yang kau sebut kain tenun? Aku lebih suka menyebutnya kain lap dan keset kaki,"

"Gunakan saja untuk menyeka ingusmu," sahut Eren cuek dan langsung diremas kuat mukanya oleh Mike yang gemas.

* * *

"_Ketika sedang asyik menenun kain, gulungan benang yang tengah digunakan bertenun kain terjatuh dan menggelinding ke tanah,"_

* * *

"Barangsiapa yang mengambilkan benangku, jika lelaki, maka ia akan menjadi suamiku. Jika perempuan, maka ia akan menjadi saudariku," ujar Eren pelan sambil melirik Connie yang ngambek membelakanginya.

"Apa?" cetus Connie dingin.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo, ambil,"

"Tidak mau," si pemeran anjing malah merebahkan tubuhnya menyamping santai di halaman, tidak mempedulikan sang majikan yang kini tengah berkacak-pinggang di ambang pintu. "Tunggu saja seorang pangeran berkuda putih kebetulan lewat sini dan mengambilkan gulungan benangmu," tambahnya lagi. "Eh, atau mungkin kau akan bersuamikan seekor titan─"

**PLETAK**

"CEPAT AMBIL!"

"Iyaaaa!"

* * *

"_Si Tumang mengambilkan gulungan benang dan diberikan kepada Dayang Sumbi. Akibat perkataannya itu Dayang Sumbi harus memegang teguh persumpahan dan janjinya, maka ia pun harus menikahi si Tumang,"_

* * *

"Ingat, aku tidak mau melakukan malam pertama dengan seorang biksu berbulu anjing," sahut Eren memalingkan mukanya geli.

"Siapa juga yang mau─eh, kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

* * *

"_Pada malam bulan purnama, si Tumang dapat kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai dewa yang tampan,"_

* * *

Setting langit-langit dipasangi kertas dinding bergambar bintang-bintang dan hasil _masterpiece_ Hanji berupa bulan purnama yang sedang tersenyum.

"..."

"_Ayo, Eren, berpura-puralah kau sedang memadu kasih dengan Connie,"_ terdengar instruksi Pixis yang pada kalimat terakhirnya diselingi suara batuk ambigu.

Connie malah sudah bersiap dengan selimut ditopangkan pada pundak. "Ayo, Eren," si bocah botak menarik lengan Eren pelan masuk ke sebuah bilik. Kali ini mata Eren terlihat sangat sipit mengenaskan, minta belas kasihan sang Komandan yang mengacungkan jempol dan Mikasa yang tengah berupaya menahan diri dengan mematahkan sapu yang ia genggam.

Penonton melotot saat sebuah sekat ditampilkan dan nampak bayang-bayang hitam seolah Connie dan Eren tengah melakukan sesuatu di dalam sana, tak lupa diiringi suara seperti─_desahan wanita?_

"_AAAHNN, UGH─Tumang, bukan─ya, di situ,"_

"OI, SIAPA YANG PASANG _BACKSOUND_ ANEH BEGINI?!" teriak Ymir murka, menutup telinga Christa, berusaha menjaga kesuciannya. Beberapa penonton menganga takjub dan mengelus dada, menenangkan detak jantung mereka yang mendadak terpancing _backsound_ laknat tersebut.

"Kirschtein, matikan pengeras suaranya," kode Hanji dari balik pintu.

"Yaaah, padahal suaranya benar-benar seksi," dengan berat hati, Jean mencabut kabel pengeras suara dari stop kontak.

* * *

"_Dayang Sumbi akhirnya melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Malin Kundang. Malin Kundang tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan tampan,"_

* * *

Eren nyaris semaput di tempat, tak kuat melihat betapa seksinya otot-otot yang dimiliki sang _heichou._ Apalagi peluh yang mengaliri lekuk-lekuk abs perut Rivaille membuat pikiran penonton makin menggila. Hampir, sih, kalau saja─

"Tolong ditambahkan, **tinggi semampai** dalam pendeskripsian peranku," pinta Rivaille datar.

─dia tidak mengatakan hal itu.

"Bhuh! Tinggi semampai? Ke mana sisa tinggi badanmu yang lain─**ADAAAAAW!**" Eren terbirit-birit lari memegangi kakinya yang kesakitan─sengaja─diinjak si _chibi _Malin Kundang.

"Tinggi semampai, Petra. TO. LONG."

Di bagian ruangan sebelah sana, Petra tengah keringat dingin gemetaran menggenggam mikrofon.

* * *

"_Suatu ketika Dayang Sumbi tengah mengidamkan memakan hati babi, maka ia memerintahkan Malin Kundang ditemani si Tumang untuk berburu ke hutan,"_

* * *

"Anakku, carikan ibu seonggok hati babi, ibu sedang ingin sekali memakannya," ujar Eren sambil menunduk malu-malu tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Rivaille menyeret Connie yang meronta-ronta ke belakang layar dan membawa sepotong hati ayam di tangannya.

"Cepat sekali, Malin, ibu bangga sekali padamu," Eren segera melahap hati ayam yang disodorkan sang pemuda berambut belah tengah itu dengan nikmat.

Rivaille mendengus. "Aku hanya mencomot jatah makan siangmu dari dapur, kok,"

"..."

* * *

"_Setelah Dayang Sumbi mengetahui bahwa yang dimakannya adalah hati si Tumang, suaminya sendiri, maka kemarahannya pun memuncak serta-merta kepala Malin Kundang dipukul dengan sendok yang terbuat dari tempurung kelapa sehingga terluka,"_

* * *

"JADI YANG IBU MAKAN TADI ADALAH HATI SI TUMANG?!" Eren menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga dan mengambil sendok kayu di atas meja, memasang ancang-ancang memukul Rivaille tepat di kepala─_coba-coba tapi nekad_.

"..."

"─ANAK KURANG─"

"Apa?"

"─ng... ajar..." makin lama nada suara sang Jaeger muda makin merendah.

**PUK**

Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di jidat Rivaille yang melotot datar tanpa ekspresi.

**BUAGH**

─dibalas dengan sebuah tinju yang meninggalkan jejak kepalan tangan di wajah Eren.

* * *

"_Merasa bersalah, Malin Kundang memohon izin merantau dari ibu kandungnya,"_

* * *

"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Kumohon," rengek Eren manja.

"Aku harus pergi,"

"Tidak, jangan! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku," pinta Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca merayu si iris kelabu yang hanya meliriknya sedikit.

"Katakan kalimat itu disaat Irvin membuat pentas Romeo-Juliet suatu hari nanti, Jaeger,"

"─kok tahu kalau aku suka nonton Romeo-Juliet?"

Irvin dan Pixis pun _facepalm_ bersamaan.

* * *

"_Malin Kundang pergi mengembara mengelilingi dunia. Malin Kundang pergi berguru kepada banyak pertapa sakti, sehingga Malin Kundang kini bukan bocah lagi, tetapi telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang kuat, sakti, dan gagah perkasa,"_

* * *

"─dan **TINGGI SEMAMPAI**," tambah Rivaille memaksa, mengabaikan fakta porsi tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

"─_erm, dan tinggi semamp─pfft─semampai,"_

* * *

Eren yang ngakak berguling memukul-mukul lantai langsung terkena tendangan pamungkas dari prajurit berpangkat _Corporal_ tersebut.

* * *

"_Setelah sekian lama berjalan ke arah timur akhirnya sampailah di arah barat lagi dan tanpa sadar Malin Kundang telah tiba kembali di tempat Dayang Sumbi, ibunya berada,"_

* * *

"Ah, cantik sekali gadis itu. Sungguh elok parasnya." celoteh Rivaille datar, dengan sebelah tangan membaca contekan naskah yang ditorehkan pada gulungan tisu toilet.

Eren menghampiri pemilik tinggi badan 160cm ini dengan gestur kemayu ala wanita keraton. "Siapakah anda yang berwajah tampan rupawan ini? Apakah tersesat menemukan jalan pulang?"

"Ya," Rivaille menarik rambut Eren dan memajukan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku hanyalah butiran debu yang tertiup angin sampai ke hatimu,"

"Awwwww~"

Pekikan kagum datang dari arah penonton fans berat Rivaille─termasuk Petra dan Auruo yang kini saling berpegangan tangan terpesona─dan Rivaille mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk _peace_ ke arah Armin yang memegang buku berjudul _'1001 Cara Menggombali Pasanganmu'_.

* * *

"_Kedua insan itu berkasih mesra,"_

* * *

"Eh─" Eren membelalakkan matanya saat Rivaille menanggalkan bajunya cepat. "─kok, buka baju?" beberapa langkah mundur pun diambil si bocah titan demi kelangsungan masa depannya kelak.

Rivaille menyeringai ASDFGHJKL seksyeh naujubilah dan berbisik, "Kau juga, Jaeger,"

"EH?! APA─"

Rivaille segera menerkam Eren hingga keduanya membentur lantai─syukur di luar jangkauan fokus kamera─terlihat beberapa helai baju di lempar begitu saja dan desah-desah erotis dari mulut si iris _emerald_ sendiri.

**Sementara itu, di markas─**

Reiner menggelar lapak penjualan tisu dadakan dan laris manis diserbu penonton beriman lemah─sebentar saja stok gudang tisu _Scouting Legion_ habis, namun isi kas kesatuan membludak drastis.

"MIKASA! STOP! Jangan gunakan peralatan perang hanya untuk memuaskan emosi pribadimu!" Armin kalang-kabut panik berusaha menghentikan Mikasa yang entah bagaimana caranya, membawa kendaraan tank dan membidikkannya ke arah dua sejoli yang tampak terkejut tersebut.

"JANGAN HENTIKAN AKU, ARMIN! AKAN KUBUNUH─"

**JDUAK**

"Lanjutkan adegannya~"

Hanji menancapkan bendera putih di kepala Mikasa yang tidak sadarkan diri, lalu berlari gaya imut dengan ekspresi inosen begini ('3') ke posisinya semula.

* * *

"_Tanpa sengaja Dayang Sumbi mengetahui bahwa Malin Kundang adalah putranya yang merantau, dengan tanda luka di kepalanya, bekas pukulan sendok kayu,"_

* * *

"..."

"Ahn─_hei_─ugh─_chou_─"

"WOI, STOOOP! INGAT DURASI! DURASI!" Rico sibuk membentuk tarian kode morse pramuka menggunakan bendera warna-warni dari balik kamera.

Dayang Sumbi bangkit dengan wajah memerah sempurna, berpeluh deras, dan napas tersengal-sengal. "Ter─ternyata─uh─kau adalah─hmph─Malin Kundang, anakku,"

"Meski begitu, siapapun dirimu, kau harus tetap menikahiku." sahut Rivaille datar sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut berantakan.

"Tidak─ugh─asalkan kau membuatkanku sebuah─uhuk─kapal besar dalam waktu semalam sebelum fajar tiba,"

Rivaille menjilat bibirnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu maumu,"

**Kondisi penonton─**

Kebanyakan sudah terkapar lemas di kursi dan beberapa yang bermental baja tetap mengikuti plot cerita dengan sumpalan tisu ataupun saputangan di hidung masing-masing.

Sekian.

* * *

"_Malin Kundang meminta bantuan pasukan jin untuk mempercepat selesainya perahu yang diminta sang gadis pujaan,"_

* * *

"Martono, Dartono, Santono─terserah, Tono-tono apa saja asal kalian mendengar panggilanku,"

"Titah baginda akan kami laksanakan," balas Erd, Gunter, dan Auruo membentuk sikap membungkuk hormat─yang lebih terdengar seperti nada gerutuan terselubung.

"Bangun perahu ini dalam waktu satu malam sebelum matahari terbit," Rivaille melipat satu kakinya elegan dan meraih sebuah koran entah dari mana asalnya. "Kerjakan─SEKARANG. Tidak pakai lama,"

"Siap, baginda!"

**Kenyataannya─**

"UWOOOOOH!" Auruo menggali lubang besar di tanah dengan semangat sampai bercucuran keringat. "Auruo, semangatmu bagus," puji Gunter terharu mengusap airmata dan terpacu melihat kesungguhan rekannya.

"Nah, jadi, deh, gunung-gunungannya~" ternyata yang dilakukan Auruo hanya untuk membangun gundukan istana pasir dari tanah yang ia gali─berbangga hati, ia menepuk-nepuk gundukan tersebut penuh sayang.

"HEI! KERJA YANG BENAR, DONG!"

* * *

"_Akhirnya sebelum matahari terbit, perahu tersebut hampir selesai dikerjakan,"_

* * *

"Wah, ini gawat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Eren menjentikkan jari, nalurinya sebagai pemeran utama bangkit seketika.

Eren membunyikan rekaman suara ayam berkokok nyaring di dekat lokasi pembangunan 'perahu'─benar saja, sesuai dengan naskah, ketiga jin tersebut langsung lari tunggang-langgang meninggalkan perahu yang baru setengah jadi.

"Kurang ajar, kau, Dayang Sumbi!" Rivaille menangkap Eren dan menubrukkannya ke tanah─_bukan, semen basah?_

"AKU BARU MENYELESAIKANNYA LIMA MENIT YANG LALU!" teriak Erd frustasi, terpaksa ia harus mengulangi tugasnya kembali.

Pose sungguh ambigu tercipta di antara si bocah titan dan ksatria pembela umat manusia terkuat itu. Sisa penonton bermental baja, langsung terkapar mimisan dan yang tertinggal hanyalah beberapa penonton yang konon memiliki sembilan nyawa─itupun mesti mempertaruhkan nyawa masing-masing dalam medan godaan jiwa.

"A-AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK─hmmft─"

"Lalu kenapa?" fokus mata si pemuda pendek menghantam langsung ke pupil hitam Eren, membuatnya sedikit berjengit. Tanpa basa-basi, berbagai macam _kiss style_ dan kecupan bergairah pada leher jenjang si bocah berambut cokelat dipraktekkan Rivaille buas tanpa mempedulikan pelototan kaget dari sekelilingnya.

Rico berteriak keras, tidak menduga kalau kedua prajurit itu bercinta betulan di depan fokus kamera. Beberapa kru sudah berteriak-teriak _fangirlingan_ mengompori dan yang lainnya sibuk memotret momen tersebut.

"STOP! STOOOP! _CUT!_ PERTUNJUKAN BERAKHIR!"

* * *

"_Karena kecewa cintanya tak diterima, Malin Kundang mencium paksa Dayang Sumbi. Namun kutukan dewa turun, karena tidak sepatutnya ibu dan anak berciuman mesra sehingga keduanya menjadi batu selamanya─tamat. KYAAAAAA!"_

* * *

"PETRAAAA! SADARLAAAH!" Auruo histeris mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang gadis berambut _light brown_ yang tergeletak lemas tidak berdaya dengan kondisi bola mata memutih. "KOMANDAAAAAN!"

"WOI, AKU RABUN SEKETIKAA!" Jean menutup mata perawannya panik, berlari berputar dalam satu lingkaran.

"STOP! PANGGIL AMBULANS! DOKTER! SIAPA SAJA!" perintah Irvin, segera meloncat dari dalam bilik toilet sambil berusaha memasang ikat pinggangnya dan mulut menggigit _handphone_.

"Hannes, telepon rumah sakit! Bilang kalau kita memerlukan banyak tempat untuk orang-orang ini," perintah Pixis, mempertimbangkan banyaknya mayat penonton bertebaran dan bergelimpangan bersimbah darah di lantai─_bercanda._

"Siap, Sir!"

Sementara itu, titik utama permasalahan yang masih asyik bercumbu ria malah terlupakan oleh situasi.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Irvin, kau bisa diturunkan dari jabatanmu karena _unexpected accident_ kemarin," nasihat Pixis, menepuk-nepuk punggung rekannya khawatir. Sementara Irvin hanya mampu menjawab dengan deheman berat sambil membenamkan kepalanya di meja.

"─tapi menurut para petinggi, kau bebas dari pencopotan posisi karena penonton yang hadir kemarin membelamu mati-matian dan menyatakan mereka puas dengan pertunjukan yang kau selenggarakan,"

"YANG BENAR?" kepala Irvin tegak seketika, apalagi saat dijawab anggukan wibawa dari lelaki botak berkumis sesama pimpinan kesatuan itu.

─oke, siapapun yang melihat kedua komandan ini berpelukan ambigu dan terlihat─_cough_mesra_cough_─pasti akan salah paham dan menimbulkan spekulasi baru di berbagai kalangan perwira.

_Psst, apa ada pair IrvinxPixis?_

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Ahah. AHAHA. AHAHAHAHAHA! /tertawabebas/ selesai juga Sangkundang ini, ckckckck... hampir melenceng ke rate M, tapi toloooong, saya gak niat bikin rate M di fiic ini, plis, sekalinya bikin adegan hot pasti ketagihan. /NasehatBerbauIklan U,U

AAAARGH pikiran saya meliar dan merambat ke mana-mana saat mengetik bagian hawt adegan RivaEren. Saya mencoba fokus, tapi gak bisa, TOLOOOONGGG =)))) Maunya saya, sih, lebih hawt lagi... /suarapelan /digebuk

Yang bikin saya ngakak adalah pas adegan Keith Shadis bareng Connie dan Sasha, ampun, itu orang gak ngeliat kondisi kepala sendiri /berguling/ SAYA SUKA SEMUANYA! /iyalah UvU

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada para _readers, reviewers, favoriters, _dan_ followers_ yang setia memberikan support kepada saya dari awal hingga akhir, baik itu berupa saran, pujian, usulan maupun kritik yang bersifat membangun UvU seandainya saya bisa memberi kalian semua pelukan, akan saya peluk kalian! /rentangkantangan

Mohon maaf jika di fic ini memiliki kekurangan, saya tahu tidak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini. dengan kelapangan hati saya menerima semua kritik dan saran anda semua demi pembelajaran saya agar semakin baik untuk ke depannya =))))

Lalu, untuk chapter depan, saya akan menyajikan nenas, jambu, pepaya, kuah kacang, kecap─Lho?! Ini, 'kan, resep rujak?! /ubekKertasPidato/ /gegulingan/ XDDD

**::Reply Reviews::**

**[Kim Arlein 17]** Emang labil, tapi, 'kan, adil... nyehehehe~ /senyum2/ gak kasian ente sama Auruo yang jomblo ngenes? Kasian tuh, udah saya obrak-abrik karakternya jadi nenek-nenek, pangeran gak laku, jin iprit, berikanlah ia kebahagian walau hanya sesaat.. /ketawanista /dikeroyok **[avamura]** AAARRGGH DAKU LUPA! Gomen... U_U abis daku pikir dirimu sibuk jadi segan mau kirim sms. (tapi kalau mau ngobrolin hal ngaco, cepet banget! *baca: platipus* XDDD) **[Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz]** Makasih udah memuji. Sebaiknya puji langsung ke orangnya, deh. *sodorin Rivai* kalau berani~ /kediptitancantik **[semerah salju]** AWKAWKAWK Irvin nyewa ninja bertopeng celana dalam buat nyulik mereka. /MATINGAKAK/ arti smirk Rivai? Sesuatuh, yaah~ /dicekek **[Black Roses 00]** Oh, tenang saja, _over protective_ Mikasa ada, kok, di chap ini XD tapi keburu dijitak Hanji /trollsmile **[Blank Paper]** Halo, salam kenal! Yaa, kayaknya mau dianu-anu Rivai XDD /kibasponi/ chara SnK pasti gak senang sama sekali kalau _image _mereka saya uncel-uncel... UvvU Arigatou buat sarannya! **[widi orihara]** Aduh, mbak, jangan gitu, dong... jujur aja gak apa-apa deh. 'kan, maksudnya baik. OvO jadi bukan saya yang diperhatiin, ya? /pundung/ KKKK~ Ini udah apdet XDDD **[Lylia 00]** Ehem, sebagian tepat UvU Eh, penculikan Armin lagi mandi itu atas konspirasi author juga, lho. Lumayan dapat pemandangan gratis.. /naiksatukaki /BUAGH Ah, anda seorang penyair~ :* **[Rivaille Jaegar]** Ampun! Saya suka namamu ini! AAAA *q* VGVGVGVG, secara komandan, 'kan, gak mau dikasih peran remeh-temeh... /lirikIrvin **[ayakLein24]** Adegan grepe-grepe ada, hanya saja... /sedihsangat/ ...gak terjangkau kamera, bung! /HISTERIS /jambakrambutEren **[Kazemaru Yuukito]** WKWKWKWK Ibunya ngutuk Rivai jadi pendek selamanya? Eren, jadi kau penyebab _heichou_ kekurangan kalsium? /NGAKAK /gebrakmeja /ditebas Pasti seru dong! XDDD **[Nacchan Sakura]** _Okay, this is their performance _UvU _What's your opinion?_ /ngomongBiasaAjaNak /krik **[clover 4 leaves]** Wakakakak, kasian juga mereka, dikerjain sama peran sendiri XDDD Yosha! ini udah apdet! **[Oravastro]** Saya suka nama anda, keren, seperti nama orang Eropa =3 CKCKCK, salahkan pikiran laknat saya ini~ /narihula2/ Semoga menikmati, ya! [Shiro Arceus] AAAAAAAA BIARKAN SAYA MENCIUMMU :* :* :* /cipoxz/ Eh? Marchen artinya Dongeng ._.v JKJKJKJK Ken Arok, ya... disimpan dulu usulnya ya~ Makasih atas ripyunya! =))))

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, siapa saja yang setia dan telah membaca karya saya hingga sampai saat ini. **LOVE YOU ALL :***

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan di Review? :D


	7. Chapter 7: Rapunzel I

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Märchen Rapunzel**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Irvin diam berpangku tangan di kantornya sendirian, sibuk memikirkan siasat bagus untuk mengajak (baca: memaksa) anak buahnya kembali memerankan pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang sudah ia siapkan konsepnya sejak lama.

Berdiri, duduk, berdiri, itu saja kerjanya seharian ini. Memangnya taktik macam apa lagi yang bisa ia praktikkan secara _live_ kepada anak buahnya? Kalau dibilang licik, sih, bisa jadi, licik dan taktik itu beda tipis perbedaannya.

Sistem kocok arisan terselubung maupun terang-terangan, jelas sudah tidak mempan lagi. Segala traktiran Irvin yang berbaik hati tapi modus penuh jebakan juga gagal. Siasat penculikan seperti sebelumnya juga tidak bisa dipakai, kalau saja Irvin tidak menerima surat kaleng─yang ditulis dengan bermacam-macam _font_ tulisan sehingga sulit dilacak─yang mengancam tidak akan mencegah titan memasuki kota, melainkan menggiring mereka ke kantor Irvin sendiri dengan senang hati. Nah, lho.

Ah, sebuah senyum sumringah tipis terukir di bibir sang Komandan kesatuan elit tersebut.

Bukan Irvin Smith namanya jika mudah tersurut oleh ancaman.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Halo, pemirsa, Anda sedang bersama saya, Rico Brzenska, dan rekan saya, Mike Zacarius, dalam acara _'Kaget Berhadiah Kejutan'_ yang disponsori oleh Scouting Legion!" Rico memandu acara dengan mikrofon di tangan sementara Mike di belakangnya tengah sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu sebuah kamar.

"Tidak dijawab, bagaimana? Apa perlu didobrak?"

"─Ng, dobrak saja,"

Mike menyingsingkan lengan baju, memasang ancang-ancang mantap, dan...

**JDEEERR**

"PINTU GUEEEEH!" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang keluar dengan mata nyaris melotot keluar, hidung berkerut, dan muka apek yang sama sekali belum tersentuh sabun sekalipun.

"Ah, itu dia, Jean Kirschtein," sahut Rico, melenggang santai menghampiri perwira bulukan berbalut piyama─yang sama bulukannya─ini inosen tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"─APA-APAAN KALIAN─"

Belum selesai Jean melontarkan 'hujan lokal'-nya, Mike keburu menjabat tangan si pemuda Kirschtein itu dengan erat. "Selamat, ya, anak muda, kau terpilih sebagai pemeran pencuri edisi tahun ini,"

Jean mengibas tangannya kasar saat menyadari sekumpulan kamera menyorot dirinya. "─PENCURI? MEMANGNYA TAMPANGKU TAMPANG MALING?!" teriaknya sambil menuding-nuding tepat ke hidung Mike yang hanya berekspresi datar tidak peduli.

"Eh, biasa saja, dong, nak..."

"SEJAK KAPAN─"

"Sejak negara Api menye─**EHEM**─bukan, sejak kemarin setelah hasil musyawarah rapat rahasia yang dipimpin Komandan Irvin─**EHEM LAGI**─bukan rapat sebenarnya, karena kami hanya main domino sementara Komandan mengundi pemerannya lewat lempar panah dart dan lagu _'Cap-Cip-Cup'_," jelas Rico panjang lebar dan terkesan curhat colongan di tengah penjelasannya.

"Kok aku tidak diajak?" tanya Jean mendadak ngambek tanpa alasan jelas.

"Ya, karena itu, 'kan, rapat rahasia," jawab Mike pelan.

"Kenapa dirahasiakan?" tanya Jean lagi, kurang puas.

"Ya, karena rahasia,"

"Masa rapat saja dirahasiakan?"

"Karena namanya rapat rahasia, Kirschtein," tangan Mike mulai mengepal keras.

"Kok, rahasia─"

"KALAU DIBERITAHUKAN PADA SEMUA ORANG BUKAN RAHASIA LAGI NAMANYA, NAK! TUHAN TOLONG!" Mike mencoba mengambil nafas sejenak meski terasa berat baginya.

"Kalau bukan rahasia, lantas apa namanya?" tanya Jean berlagak polos.

"─KIRSCHTEIN, KAU─"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Komandan, ini data-data para aktor saya kembalikan,"

Irvin menoleh ke arah gadis berkacamata yang meletakkan setumpuk dokumen ke atas meja. "Terima kasih, Rico. Apa sudah siap persiapannya?"

"Sudah, _sir_. Anda tinggal menyusun kata-kata saja dan mengumumkannya ke seluruh distrik,"

"Baiklah,"

...

Reiner yang sedang asyik menonton saluran channel film barat, terperanjat saat layar televisinya mendadak buram dan menggelap tanpa sebab. Tambah kaget lagi saat sepenggal wajah Irvin muncul di layar tanpa pengumuman sebelumnya.

"_Prajurit-prajuritku yang terhormat di manapun kalian berada,"_

Eren yang sedang menyeruput susu cokelat buatan Armin langsung tersedak saat wajah sang Komandan di layar televisinya yang tengah menayangkan spesies titan terbaru.

"_Kalian aku undang untuk datang ke pertunjukan Rapunzel esok hari, berlokasi di markas, dan biaya masuknya gratis─"_

Sontak, hampir seluruh prajurit yang sedang bertengger di depan televisi masing-masing, bersorak gembira.

"─_tapi saat keluar, kalian wajib membayar─"_

Eh.

Seketika hening.

_"─bercanda,"_

Itu tidak lucu─oke, sedikit tapi.

"Nah, inilah pemerannya, nama mereka ada di layar kalian,"

* * *

**Mother Gothel: Reiner Braun**

* * *

"WATDEPAAAAAAKK?!" Reiner sibuk menggoncang-goncang televisinya, seolah berharap Irvin yang ada di sana menjadi pusing.

"Ehem, saya tidak bisa membayangkan lelaki berotot macam Braun memakai korset," timpal Irvin, menundukkan kepalanya ke kolong meja, nampak bergetar hebat menahan tawa.

* * *

**King: Rivaille**

* * *

"Kali ini kau mengambil pilihan cerdas, Irvin," celetuk Rivaille melipat satu kakinya angkuh sambil meraih secangkir teh favoritnya di atas meja.

* * *

**Rabbit: Hanji Zoe**

* * *

"Ah, padahal aku ingin jadi titan," ujar Hanji yang memeluk dengkul di kolong meja dan disambut respon sweatdrop dari para prajurit bawahan yang kebetulan lewat.

* * *

**Dragon: Eren Jaeger**

* * *

"Huufft... bukan peran yang aneh, syukurlah, dapat yang _macho_ sedikit," Eren mengelus dada lega.

* * *

**Father of Dragon: Auruo Bossard**

**Prince: Armin Arlelt**

* * *

"Eh?! A-aku?! Kenapa?" tanya Armin bertubi-tubi, tidak menyangka ia mendapat peran pangeran.

"Supaya semua orang jelas mengetahui gendermu yang sebenarnya," sahut Eren yang sebenarnya ingin memberi semangat, namun malah membuat Armin _down _seketika.

Selanjutnya, tentu saja yang membuat penasaran semua orang adalah siapa pemeran putri Rapunzel.

* * *

**Flynn Rider─thief: Jean Kirschtein**

* * *

"Oh, ada peran pencuri juga? Cocok, sih," celetuk Eren asal dengan wajah begini :v

Jean yang sedang memasang perban di kepalanya bergumam, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sekarang aku sangat ingin memukul Eren,"

* * *

**Rapunzel:**

* * *

Di layar terlihat kursor berkedip-kedip, seseorang tengah mengetikkan nama sang pemeran utama.

A.

"A? Siapa yang mempunyai nama berawalan huruf A?" Mikasa yang memelototi layar, melirik sekilas ke arah Armin yang menaikkan alis beberapa senti sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

N. N. I. E. L. E. O. N. H. A. R. D. T.

* * *

**Rapunzel: Annie Leonhardt**

* * *

─oke, tanpa banyak bicara, Annie langsung menendang televisi pribadinya mental ke udara, menembus kaca jendela dan meluncur jatuh ke tanah─_and only god knows_─siapa yang beruntung kena timpa barang elektronik malang tersebut.

"_Sekian pengumuman yang dapat kusampaikan, bagi nama-nama yang tidak disebutkan tadi, namun mendapat tamu kejutan tidak diundang merusuh ke kamar kalian pagi-pagi buta, harap ikut datang ke kantorku karena kalian mendapat kehormatan sebagai figuran, dan─"_

**Pip.**

Rivaille mematikan televisinya menggunakan remote dengan anggun.

Eren mematikan televisi dengan mencopot kabelnya.

Reiner mematikan televisinya menggunakan kekerasan; tabok dulu baru mati.

Semua prajurit yang bersangkutan tanpa aba-aba langsung bergerak maju ke kantor sang Komandan di markas dengan langkah tidak sabar meminta konfirmasi─dan dengan senjata pembunuh seadanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Setelah dilema beberapa lama, akhirnya saya bisa memutuskan ingin membuat Marchen apa lagi ^^ btw ada yang sadar tidak, kalau cover fic ini adalah Eren-snowait dan Rivaille-tujuh kurcaci? ;D

Terima kasih atas konstribusi para reviewer, reader, silent reader, favoriters, followers, yang mengikuti perkembangan karya saya hingga sampai saat ini. Arigatougozaimasu!

Segala kritik, saran, dan masukan kalian memberi saya inspirasi =)))) Beneran, saya baca kolom review seakan membaca fanfic mini di dalamnya, saya sangat terhibur! NGAKAK SENDIRI WQWQWQWQWQ

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, maafkan atas kekurangan fic ini dan saya juga minta maaf jika ada balasan review saya yang kurang berkenan di hati =)))))

Balasan review akan saya balas semuanya di chapter selanjutnya, tunggulah tanggal mainnya HAHAHAHAHA

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review? :D


	8. Chapter 8: Rapunzel II

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

* * *

**Title: Märchen Rapunzel**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

Aura gelap bercampur warna nano-nano menguar dari balik pintu kantor Irvin yang kini telah dihadiri para perwira (baca: aktor tanpa bayaran) dengan beragam ekspresi. Ada yang cemberut, ada yang biasa saja, malah ada pula yang nyengir bahagia. Sebelumnya mereka malah melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, terutama senam kaki khusus untuk menginjak-nginjak atasan sompret itu.

"Senyum dong. Harusnya kalian bangga terpilih lagi memerankan drama yang telah kurancang demi kalian semua," ujar Irvin menyemangati dari balik dinding perisai kasat mata yang dibuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dari serangan-serangan tak diinginkan.

"Demi _'kalian'_, kepalamu," cetus Rivaille sinis. "Keluar dari sana! Kau ini laki-laki atau bukan, eh?"

"Aku laki-laki tulen yang lajang dan masih mencari isteri. Memangnya kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku setelah keluar dari perisai ini? Aku bukan anak kemarin sore, _Mungil!_"

Pemuda yang berprinsip _always cool in all situation_ tersebut menggertakkan gigi dan mengepal tangannya geram. "─awas saja kalau kau keluar nanti,"

"Kupikir pertunjukan konyol ini ditiadakan," timpal Reiner mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kesal karena terpilih memerankan karakter yang mengharuskannya _crossdress_. Mau diletak di mana mukanya yang ganteng ini di hadapan Christa?

"_Chief!_ Kenapa aku jadi kelinci? Aku maunya jadi titan!" protes Hanji merajuk.

"Habis..." Irvin berdehem sebentar mencari jawaban. "─kau imut, sih," ujarnya dengan senyum manis malaikat.

"Buaya jangan mau dikadalin," bisik Erd sepelan mungkin memperingatkan wanita jangkung berkacamata tersebut agar tidak terpancing kalimat seorang Don Juan macam Irvin Smith.

"Dasar Komandan Buaya," balas Hanji polos.

"Kenapa aku dilibatkan?" sela seorang gadis bergaris wajah serius dengan nada dingin. "─bukankah di Marchen Cinderella aku sudah bergabung? Aku tidak mau ikut drama picisan ini lagi,"

"Ckckck, padahal tadinya aku menjadikanmu peran utama karena penasaran dengan sisi femininmu," ujar Irvin mengusap dagunya pelan. "Bukan begitu, Arlelt?" katanya lagi sambil mengkode Armin yang langsung kelabakan.

"**HAH**─siapa─saya? Ah─tidak, erm, anu... maksudku..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kostumnya mana?" celetuk Eren yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan kostum anak naga yang akan ia perankan.

Lelaki berambut pirang gelap itu membuka sedikit celah sambil menyodorkan sekotak kardus yang telah diberi nama. "Ini, Eren. Kostummu,"

**GREP**

"Kena kau, Irvin. Ceroboh sekali membuka kelemahanmu dengan gampangnya," Rivaille menyeringai aneh sambil menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan sang Komandan yang sengaja diulur keluar dari balik dinding kasat mata tersebut.

"EH TUNGGU─"

"Uwoooooh! _Heichou_ hebat! ia mendapatkan tangan kiri Komandan!"

Iris kelabu itu menyipit berpikir. "Enaknya diapakan, ya?"

"T-T-Tolong jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Kalian, 'kan, tahu tanganku baru saja sembuh," sahut Irvin memelas dengan bulir keringat dingin membasahi sekujur lengan sampai tangannya.

"Dipotong saja," timpal Annie, mengeluarkan _cutterblade_ sembari menyunggingkan seringai ambigu yang nyaris tak terlihat.

"Dijadikan pembersih hidung," celetuk Auruo asal.

"KALIAN JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGUPIL DENGAN TANGANKU!"

─Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang, mereka membuat suatu kesepakatan yang akan melibatkan Irvin Smith di pertunjukan selanjutnya dan wajib dipatuhi oleh obyek yang memegang janji.

"_Heichou,_ apa tidak apa-apa mengerjai Komandan seperti itu?" tanya Eren takut.

"Tch, yang tertipulah yang bodoh,"

_Ah, si Chibi setan satu itu, benar-benar..._

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Armin,"

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah ke arah Eren yang melongo.

"Wow! Kau cocok memakai baju pangeran," Bocah berambut cokelat itu melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak pemuda pemalu tersebut.

"T-tapi aku malu..."

"Hei, bandingkan denganku. Kau pikir kostum macam apa ini?" sahut Eren sambil memandangi kostum naganya yang telah dimodifikasi 3DMG namun tetap terlihat lucu menggemaskan

Seeorang menepuk bahu Eren pelan. "Hei, bisa minggir sebentar?"

Eren menoleh sebentar dan mengernyit remeh. "Maaf, aku gak punya recehan,"

"**HEH INI AKU BODOH!**"

Eren terkesiap dan meneliti sosok di hadapannya cermat. "Jean? Astaga, ternyata kau! Kukira pengamen!" serunya tanpa dosa.

"Kurang ajar,"

_Cat Fight_ antara dua begundal pun tak dapat dihindarkan.

"─jadi kira-kira begitu, paham?" Rico memberi sedikit pengarahan pada kru dan staff yang terlibat.

"Lima menit lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai," seorang staff melapor.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi giliran kalian. Aku tahu kalian pasti _nervous._ Berusahalah semaksimal mungkin, dan hiburlah penonton yang ada di sana," Rico menyalami satu-persatu pemain diikuti oleh yang lain dan entah bagaimana berakhir menjadi acara sungkeman hari raya.

"Aku ada satu permintaan," tukas Reiner tiba-tiba. "─ini mewakili diriku dan Annie,"

Seluruh pandangan terpusat ke satu titik.

"Setelah acara ini selesai─" Reiner menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum akhirnya disenggol Annie keras. "─tolong pukul kami berdua sampai amnesia,"

"..."

Semua saling pandang dan berbisik-bisik maklum.

"Ketua, waktunya tinggal semenit lagi,"

Kembali mereka membentuk formasi lingkaran.

"Kalian siap?"

"Siap!"

"PERGI KE SANA DAN LAKUKAN TUGAS KALIAN!"

"AYOOOOOOOO!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**MÄRCHEN RAPUNZEL, START!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tirai dibuka bersamaan dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah dan nyala layar yang terang, membuat para penonton membelalakkan mata mereka tanpa berkedip, penasaran akan apa yang dimunculkan.

"─eh? Aku yang menjadi Narator?" Nanaba menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung.

"Sudahlah, cepat! Pertunjukannya sudah mulai!" Erd mendorong paksa punggung Nanaba memasuki ruang siaran.

"Eh, tapi aku tidak─"

"Baca saja apa yang tertulis di kertas ini, dan─semoga beruntung!"

Sosok pria pirang berkuncir itu lenyap dari balik pintu.

Nanaba pucat.

* * *

"_Erm─yang mana yang harus kubaca? Oh, ini. Aduh, aku tidak percaya diri. Rasanya kebelet pipis. Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi Narator? Tidak mau? Oh, ayolah sekali ini saja. Nanti kutraktir makan─"_

* * *

Penonton celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Kok aneh begini, sih, ceritanya?

"Hei! Jangan ngobrol pakai _mic_!" tegur Rico yang menunjukkan raut muka 33,7 persen kesal, sambil menepuk pelan bagian belakang gadis berambut pirang pendek tersebut.

"M-m-maaf,"

* * *

"_Tuhan, tolong lapangkanlah dadaku. Berikanlah aku petunjukmu. Jika aku gugup, berikanlah hatiku ketenangan dan ketentraman. Jika aku kelak bertemu jodoh, maka dekatkanlah. Jika orang yang kusukai bukan jodohku, tolong periksa lagi,"_

* * *

Hah?

Sebagian besar hadirin ada yang mengernyit heran dan melongo. Malah ada pula yang turut menangkupkan tangannya, menyangka kalimat Narator barusan adalah doa pembuka acara.

"HEI JANGAN BERDOA PAKAI _MIC! _Berdoa itu di dalam hati!" tegur Rico dengan nada lebih tinggi, sudah pasti gadis berambut _light grey_ ini kesal total.

"Maaf, aku hanya berdoa untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku,"

"Cepat mulai sana!"

* * *

"─_ehem─Alkisah, Sepercik sinar matahari jatuh mengenai suatu bunga di Bumi dan secara ajaib membuat bunga itu penuh dengan kekuatan sihir,"_

* * *

Fokus kamera menyorot sebuah bunga raksasa yang kuncup, kemudian kelopaknya mulai mengembang _slow motion_ dan akhirnya mekar sempurna─

"WUAHAHAHAHAHA, APA ITU! SIAPA ITU! SIAPA ITU YANG JADI BUNGA!"

Dari sekian banyaknya deretan penonton, justru gelak tawa Sasha yang paling keras. Bagaimana tidak, Mike yang berkostum bunga asal jadi, kini tengah memasang pose senyum imut dipaksakan yang membuatnya malah mirip bayi matahari di Teletubbies.

Di belakang panggung, semua orang tanpa kecuali menghadap dinding, pura-pura tidak melihat apa yang terjadi─_saking gelinya._

* * *

"_Erm, seorang wanita tua bernama Gothel_─(melihat ke arah Reiner, cekikikan sebentar)─_menggunakan kekuatan ajaib bunga itu untuk membuatnya awet muda,"_

* * *

Reiner tampak berusaha memasang muka badak dan berjalan terbungkuk-bungkuk dengan langkah terpatah-patah khas nenek tua. "Aaah... kulitku keriput lagi... wahai bunga ajaib, berikanlah kekuatanmu," kemudian menoleh ke arah para kru dengan ekspresi _'dialogku-benar-kan?'_

**WUUUSH**

Sekelebat asap tebal menyelubungi layar dan sementara itu pula Reiner menghapus _makeup _keriputnya dengan cepat dan berganti gaun bling-bling.

Saat kepulan asap perlahan menghilang, tersorotlah si pemuda kekar yang sedang duduk santai di kursi goyang sambil nyengir pamer gigi keenakan dan meminum _orange juice_ dengan nikmat.

Gaya banget si Reiner ini ngalahin artis betulan.

"Itu temanmu?" tanya Samuel ke arah Bertholdt yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Untuk sementara, aku akan bertingkah seolah tidak pernah mengenalnya," sahut Bertholdt menutupi wajahnya malu.

* * *

"_Saat mengetahui bahwa ada seorang tuan puteri dari kerajaan seberang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari bunga itu, Gothel pun menculiknya,"_

* * *

**BRUAK**

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menggendongku seperti pengantin," tukas Annie dingin, keluar ruangan dan mengabaikan Reiner yang jungkir balik tidak karuan di lantai.

* * *

"_Gothel merawat sang tuan puteri dan memberinya nama Rapunzel. Namun ia juga bersikap kejam dengan memperlakukan gadis cantik itu layaknya budak,"_

* * *

Narasi sama sekali tidak pas dengan realita yang terjadi di atas panggung.

**Kenyataannya─**

"Hei, Gothel, mana tehku?! Kenapa belum datang juga?!" hardik Annie tidak sabaran, melipat kedua kakinya di atas meja.

Reiner mencuatkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dapur. "I-iya, sebentar! Airnya belum mendidih,"

"Dan kalian berdua," Iris biru cerah itu mengalihkan perhatian ke arah dua pemuda berkostum naga yang saling berpelukan karena takut. "Kau, cepat pergi beli _strawberry_. Eren, belikan aku koran,"

"Hah? Kenapa harus kami?!" protes Auruo, notabene dia, 'kan, perwira senior.

"SAYAPMU ITU GUNANYA UNTUK APA! CEPAT PERGI!"

Keduanya langsung mengalami guncangan mental mendadak dan kocar-kacir kabur keluar rumah sambil bermanuver.

* * *

"_Rapunzel tumbuh dewasa, tetapi dia tidak pernah diijinkan turun dari menara. Rambutnya pun tidak pernah dipotong. Satu-satunya temannya adalah seekor kelinci dan seekor anak naga,__"_

* * *

"Tch, membosankan."

"Erm, Rapunzel, kita main yuk," ajak Eren terbata-bata.

"..."

Annie masih cuek menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Sial, cantik-cantik, sangar," bisik Eren kesal.

Telinga sang gadis singa bergerak sedikit. "Apa tadi katamu, Jaeger?" ujarnya datar sambil merengsek maju mendekati si bocah beriris _emerald_ yang gelagapan.

"A-a-aku tidak bicara apa-apa! Mulutku terkunci, sumpah!"

**JDUAK**

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bisa berisik?"

Hanji yang jongkok menonton dari pojokan pun hanya bisa menggeser posisinya pelan-pelan. "Ahh~ tuan puteri marah~ takuuut~"

Auruo yang mengintip dari balik dinding bergumam,

"Dia jauh lebih menakutkan daripada _Heichou_,"

* * *

"_Rapunzel bahkan disuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang berat,"_

* * *

"Eren, ambilkan aku kecap,"

"I-ini,"

"Auruo, ambilkan aku garam,"

"I-ini,"

"Hanji," jemari kurus gadis beriris biru langit itu menjewer telinga seniornya tanpa takut. "─kau mau menyembunyikan wortel, 'kan?"

Hanji nyengir cengengesan. "Aku kelinci tapi tidak suka wortel~"

"Nah, sekarang coba bagaimana rasanya,"

"..."

"Enak?"

Keempat orang itu saling berpandangan miris, kodenya─_RASANYA ANEH._

"─Ng, rasanya─" entah kenapa Reiner merasa ia berhalusinasi kalau sendok logam yang digenggam Annie patah seketika.

"─enak,"

* * *

"_Gothel tidak segan-segan menghukum Rapunzel meski bukan dia yang melakukan kesalahan,"_

* * *

Auruo berpura-pura mendorong Eren kasar. "_Ouch!_ Kau menginjak kakiku, bocah! Lihat, gara-gara kau, lidahku tanpa sengaja kugigit sampai berdarah! Tanggung jawab!"

"Mana! Mana lidah Ayah yang berdarah itu! Salah Ayah sendiri dong! Enak saja menuduh!" pemuda beriris hijau permata itu berpura-pura meninju muka si _old man_ yang juga berakting pura-pura tersungkur ke lantai.

Reiner terpancing ikut mendramatisir. "TIDAAAAK~ NAGA KESAYANGANKUUU~"

Melihat Reiner yang maju hendak memeluknya, Auruo buru-buru bangun dan menendang betis si tentara junior tanpa belas kasihan. "JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG! JIJIK TAHU!"

"─**ADUH**─Rapunzel─**AW**─kau kuhukum mengepel lantai! Cepat kerjakan!"

"Tapi Eren yang─"

"Di _script_ tertulis kau yang harusnya dihukum, kok!"

"..."

**JIIIT**

Iris biru yang dalam itu menatap Reiner tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa saat.

"─Ng, Hanji, kau saja yang mengepel lantai," Reiner menyerahkan gagang kain pel kepada kelinci berkacamata yang tentu saja kaget dan mencoba berargumen, namun disela oleh seruan pasrah sang Gothel, nyaris mewek.

"─SOALNYA AKU TIDAK BERANI MENGHUKUM RAPUNZEL!"

* * *

"_Sementara itu, seorang buronan kerajaan yang baru saja mencuri mahkota, bersembunyi di menara Rapunzel. Rapunzel ketakutan, lalu memukul bandit bernama Flynn Rider itu dengan panci,"_

* * *

"Eh, maaf, aku bukannya bermaksud mengganggu atau apa, tapi─" Jean kalang-kabut saat melihat Annie yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih berbalut handuk. "J-jangan pukul aku pakai panci, ya,"

"Cepat keluar sebelum kau kuhajar,"

_Gulp._ Jean menelan ludahnya takut dan sempat-sempatnya melirik tubuh Annie yang basah dan cukup proporsional.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _pervert_?!"

**PLAK**

"Aku cuma─"

**BUK**

"Dengarkan ak─"

**DUK**

"Hei, aku bilang─"

**BUAGH**

"Ini tidak sepert─"

**DUAGH**

Jean terkapar bonyok di lantai.

"Annie memukul si Kirschtein lima kali! Aku menang! Ayo mana uang kalian," ujar Hanji bahagia.

"Tch, kupikir Annie akan menghajar Jean lebih dari itu," sahut Eren menyodorkan uangnya tidak rela diikuti Reiner dan Auruo yang mendesah kecewa.

* * *

"_Keluarga kerajaan mencari Flynn mati-matian atas perintah Raja yang sangat marah karena mahkota milik puteri yang sangat disayanginya dicuri,"_

* * *

Fokus kamera berganti menampakkan suasana ruangan kerajaan.

"Ah. Mahkotanya hilang." sahut Rivaille kalem. "Cari siapa pelakunya dan bawa si tikus pencuri ke hadapanku. Aku ingin melihat wajah bandit itu," ujarnya sambil menduduki singgasana.

"SIAP YANG MULIA!"

"─atau," Rivaille melirik Keith Shadis yang berperan sebagai penasehat kerajaan. "─jangan-jangan di dalam mulutmu?"

"MEMANGNYA KUMAKAN?!"

Rivaille mengangkat bahunya santai. "Siapa tahu."

* * *

"_Kemudian, suatu hari datanglah seorang pangeran tampan mengunjungi menara Rapunzel,"_

* * *

Armin berjalan kikuk. "A-anu, apa ada orang di atas?"

"Siapa bocah yang berada di bawah sana?" tanya Jean mengernyitkan dahi remeh, meneguk beberapa tetes minuman di tangannya.

"Mungkinkah itu... pangeran?" Annie ikut melihat sambil menyipitkan mata.

Armin mengeluarkan secarik kertas berisi coretan dialog. "Wahai tuan puteri yang agung, turunlah dari menaramu dan mari kita berkenalan. Aku─eh? Ehm, terpesona akan kecantikanmu yang tiada tara,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang naik kemari?" sahut Annie yang mulai menggigil sekujur tubuhnya mendengar kalimat romantis barusan.

"Naiklah menggunakan rambutku,"

─bukan rambut, tapi tali tambang yang sengaja dibuat menyerupai rambut puluhan meter yang diikat pada tonggak menara.

**DWENG**

"GYAAAA!"

Armin seketika tergeletak tak berdaya di halaman.

"Hei, Annie! Kenapa kau mengikat jangkar pada ujungnya?! Kita bukan di atas kapal!"

"Maaf,"

* * *

"_Sang pangeran meminta Rapunzel turun dari menara untuk segera meminangnya menjadi isteri─"_

* * *

"Eh?" wajah wanita berambut pirang itu bersemu merah luar biasa. "Apa-apaan kalimat narasi itu?! Jangan menyebar gosip yang tidak-tidak!"

* * *

"_Aku hanya mengatakan sesuai dengan yang tertulis di kertas ini, kok!"_

* * *

"Ubah lagi kata-katanya!"

* * *

"_Telat!"_

* * *

"Hei, jangan ngerumpi dengan Narator dong," ujar Jean menenangkan.

* * *

"_Rapunzel sangat ingin turun, namun ia tidak ingin melanggar larangan Gothel untuk meninggalkan menara,"_

* * *

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa keluar dari menara ini atas perintah ibuku," ujar Annie sambil berekspresi dingin seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu loncatlah! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

Pupil gadis bersurai keemasan itu membesar. "Ap-apa? Menangkapku? Kau? Tidak usah, a-aku tidak bisa," tukasnya sambil gigit jari malu-malu di tepi jendela. Jean saja sampai melongo melihatnya─_kok, Annie jadi mbaye lembek begini?_

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menangkapmu! Ayo loncat!"

"Tidak bisa, ak─"

**Krak**

Annie tanpa sengaja menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah.

"─Ah─"

**JDUUUAAAARRRRR**

Irvin terlonjak kaget.

Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, tidak ada kentut, kenapa mendadak gadis bermarga Leonhardt itu bisa berubah jadi _Female Titan_?

"**GROOOOAAARRR!"**

"Annie, hentikan! Masa hanya karena kau tidak bisa turun lalu menghancurkan menara?!" Armin rasanya mau menangis saking takutnya sambil berlari panik menjauhi lokasi diikuti kru kameramen yang terbirit-birit kabur.

* * *

"_Kedua Naga dan Si Kelinci yang melihat dari kejauhan menangis terharu melihat sang gadis mendapatkan jodoh yang sempurna,"_

* * *

Eren berteriak histeris. "**JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! TERHARU APANYA**─Mayor, tatapanmu seperti orang gila,"

"Ufufufufufu~ dia berubah bentuk. Dia benar-benar berubah bentuk, UFUFUFUFUFU~" Hanji senyum-senyum _absurd_ dengan sorot mata jelalatan yang sulit dideskripsikan.

"Dia masih waras, 'kan? Kau yakin?" Auruo ngesot mundur, berusaha memperlebar jarak dengan prajurit yang mengidap _Titan-Holic_ tersebut.

"TOLOOOOONGGG!"

Tiba-tiba, tangan besar _Female Titan_ itu menangkap tubuh Jean yang terlambat melarikan diri.

"─LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN─"

Tentu saja jeritan tersebut tidak digubris sama sekali.

"─ANNIE!"

**SRET SRET SRET**

Jean yang awalnya pasrah dengan mata terpejam rapat, merasa kalau ada semilir angin melewati kedua pahanya. Entah angin dingin bercampur panas dari hembusan nafas _Female Titan_ ini atau apapun, yang pasti menggelikan.

Tak lama kemudian, si pemuda berambut cepak cokelat memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan-lahan─

─dan pemandangan yang ia lihat sangat tidak sedap dilihat oleh anak di bawah umur.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA! MAU APA KAU, TITAN SIALAN! ANNIE, KAU MAU MERENGGUT KESUCIANKU SAMPAI-SAMPAI CELANAKU KAU PELOROTIN! AAAAAAAA!" teriak Jean mencoba memberontak, jujur ia merasa tak punya harga diri lagi karena diperkosa seekor titan─bukan, Annie tepatnya─_tapi sama saja, 'kan?_

Para kru dan staff yang didominasi Skuad Elit, bukannya menolong, malah asyik menonton dari kejauhan dengan tatapan mesum sambil bersiul-siul genit.

"Kurasa dia balas dendam karena diintip Jean tadi," ujar Hanji riang.

"Untung bukan aku yang jadi pencuri," gumam Eren diam-diam bersyukur jadi anak naga.

* * *

"_Raja dan pasukannya pun mendatangi kediaman Rapunzel,"_

* * *

"Di situasi gawat begini, masih juga?!" sahut Jean berang seraya melafalkan penghuni kebun binatang.

"Ada apa ini?"

_Soundtrack _Reluctant Heroes diputar sekeras mungkin sebagai _backsound_ kemunculan sang Raja─**Rivaille **_**Heichou**_. Para gadis dan prajurit fans Rivaille langsung bersorak heboh.

"Halo, ganteng," goda Hanji sambil menjawil dagu Rivaille yang menyipit tajam ke arahnya.

"Kelinci jangan ikut campur,"

"_Heichooouu!_ Tolong Jean kumohon," pinta Eren memelas. "Anda tidak mau ada yang mati sia-sia lagi, 'kan?"

"OI EREN! KAU BICARA APA!" jerit si pemuda Kirschtein tersinggung.

Eren balas menyalak. "DAFUK! AKU INI SEDANG MEMPERJUANGKAN NYAWAMU TAHU!"

Pemuda berambut belah tengah itu melirik beberapa pengawal yang datang sambil membawakan peralatan 3DMG. "Ck, baiklah. Tunggu di sini, calon permaisuriku," bisiknya sensual membuat telinga si bocah Jaeger kegelian.

"Calon perm─APA?!"

**ZIIINGG**

Rivaille mendarat di pundak _Female Titan_ tersebut. "Oi, Leonhardt, aku tidak tahu harus menyebutmu bodoh atau apa, tapi masa kau menelanjangi si bocah Kirschtein itu di sini? Apa yang menarik dari─" Iris oniks itu melirik sedikit, mengecek kondisi Jean yang sudah menangis buyar dengan ingus berleleran kemana-mana. "─bocah bercelana dalam corak pisang ini?"

"_Heichoooouu!_ Jangan disebutkan sedetil itu!" kali ini Jean lebih senang kalau transformasi titan Annie melahapnya sekarang juga.

─**Sementara itu, di ruang siaran.**

"ADUH! ADUH! ADUUUH KACAU DEH PERTUNJUKANNYA! KACAAAUUU!" jerit Rico mulai menggila dan menjambak brutal rambutnya sendiri.

"R-Rico, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri," Nanaba berusaha menenangkan.

"Nanaba! Berimprovisasilah semampumu! Aku tak paham lagi jalan cerita pertunjukan ini,"

"Eh─ng, improvisasi bagaimana?" gadis bergender ambigu itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

* * *

"_Ngg─saat sang Raja menyadari bahwa─Ngg─Rapunzel adalah anaknya, ia pun─_(terdiam sebentar)_─menantang Gothel bertarung,"_

* * *

"Hei, Gothel, beraninya kau memperbudak puteriku dan calon ibu dari anak-anakku! Prajurit, cepat cabut bunga ajaib milik nenek sihir ini!" perintah Rivaille dengan kalimat terselip keambiguan di dalamnya. Jelas saja Eren tersipu-sipu malu bersembunyi di belakang Hanji.

Beberapa perwira mengangkat Mike yang ngorok ketiduran di salah satu sudut halaman, lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke balik panggung.

"Beraninya kau mencabut bungaku! Bersiaplah untuk mati! HEAAAAAAAAAHH!" sang pemilik tinggi 180cm itu menyeruduk maju sambil melancarkan tendangan ke arah sang Raja.

─**Lima detik kemudian...**

Layar menampakkan Rivaille sedang berlutut di samping Reiner yang kalah sekali pukul.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku lupa kalau sedang memakai gaun..."

* * *

"_Akhirnya sang Raja menang dan mereka semua─Hmm─hidup berbahagia selamanya,"_

* * *

"Leonhardt, sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan wujud seperti itu?" tanya Rivaille malas sambil menyeret Eren yang meronta minta dilepaskan. "─ngomong-ngomong, berikan salam kepada ibu barumu,"

"Ngg─anuu, Ha-halo..."

"..."

**BRUK**

Jean dijatuhkan begitu saja, dan titan jadi-jadian itu tiba-tiba berlari kencang sambil menenteng pemuda manis berambut pirang di kepalanya.

"A-Annie, kita mau ke mana?"

Titan jelmaan gadis salju berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab tapi menyunggingkan segaris tipis senyuman dan sorot mata penuh arti─Armin langsung paham.

─**Di markas.**

Irvin yang sedang sibuk berjabat tangan dengan para pejabat ibukota yang sudah lemas kebanyakan tertawa, merasa mendengar suara aneh.

**BUM**

**BUM**

**BUM**

"Apa itu?"

Irvin melongokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela dan langsung membelalak kaget melihat sosok titan wanita berlari kencang menembus gerbang ke arahnya.

"─STOOOP! LEONHARDT! STOOOPP─"

**JDUUUAAARRR**

Penonton yang penasaran segera berlarian keluar melihat apa yang terjadi dan ternyata setengah bagian markas berhasil dirobohkan.

"Horeeee! Berarti kita pindah ke Wall Sina besok!"

"JADI KALIAN SENANG?!" sahut Irvin yang susah-payah keluar dari reruntuhan kesal dan disambut tepuk tangan riuh.

"YAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu, Armin berhasil menyeret keluar Annie yang tidak sadarkan diri dari bangkai titan jelmaannya tersebut. "Annie! Bangun! Aku tidak mengira kau akan menghancurkan markas sampai rusak total seperti ini! Ayo bangunlah!"

Mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka sedikit. "Armin, maaf, tadi aku tidak mengacuhkanmu,"

Bibir pemuda beriris biru tersebut mengukir senyum sumringah dan menempelkannya beberapa detik ke bibir ranum sang gadis singa, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku sudah senang saat aku bisa menjadi pangeranmu tidak hanya dalam drama,"

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N:** *sembah sujud* Tolong jangan keroyok saya. AHAH. Apdetnya memang agak lama karena saya sedang disibukkan segunung tugas cantik dan ujian yang tidak kalah cetarnya pula! *tepar*

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk sekedar trivia info /NggakPenting/ akhir-akhir ini saya mengalami gejala _'dilemmatus gue bingung bangettzz'_ dan _'Beautifulist'_. Semacam penyakit dilema menentukan pilihan dan penyakit makin jelita aja gituh. Ehem, masalahnya yang _'Beautifulist'_ gak bisa sembuh! (ANJIR UDAH NGARANG GUWE SERIUS PULA WKWKWK) Oke, kalau mau muntah, minta kantong kresek sama orang rumah ya! Wwww! /Digelindingin/

Terima kasih kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa serta para _Readers, Silent Readers, Reviewers, Favoriters, Followers,_ dan semua pihak tanpa kecuali yang turut mendukung saya hingga sampai saat ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian, apalah arti saya sebagai seorang Author ^^

Maaf jika saya terkesan nyepam, gak biasanya saya melankolis gini =)))) GUWE INI KENAPA SIH *gampar muka sendiri*

**~Reply Reviews~**

**Chapter 7**

**[Wintersia] **Iya mereka memang unyu. Aduh, tapi maaf ya agak telat ini :wink:** [Keikoku Yuki] **Ini udah apdet =D yap, jadi sekarang udah bisa komen banyak, 'kan? X9** [Macchatorte] **Sayangnya Reiner bukan isteri Levi, say /IniApaanPakeSaySayan/ Wakakak, RiRennya ada kok, tapi tetep AruAni =)))** [keburumager] **Dari dulu saya pengen nanya, mager itu apa punya arti khusus? =))) Eh jangan diambil persepsi tentang Irvin dari fic ini, itu menyimpang banget U3U /dubidubidam/ Iya, ini ceritanya ketiga unit pasukan brigade kerja sama gitu. Buktinya, selain Annie yang dari Military Police, Rico Brzenska yang dari Stationery Troops juga ikut bantu, 'kan? =)))** [avamura] **HSHSHSHS guwe beneran demam AruAni nih, kak. Mereka manis banget soalnya. Saya demen Armin yang jadi laki banget kalo dipair sama Annie UvU Dia jadi kayak hero gituwh *delusi* Saya ngambilnya dari Rapunzel versi Barbie dan ngambil secuil dari versi animasi 3D-nya (yang Tangled) lalu diobrak-abrik oleh pasukan Imajinasi =)))** [UseMyImagination] **Oke ini udah lanjut! *tos*** [widi orihara] **Sama, saya juga jarang baca dongeng kalau nggak dibeliin bukunya U,U Ada kok, di Barbie Rapunzel ada naga XD** [dearizkymardiana] **MikaxRiva? Ide bagus, pasti epik banget deh XDDD Makasih idenya!** [AlstroemeriaSBT8] **Yup, ini apdetannya!** [Oravastro] **Beneran jadi Titan si Annie :v Waduh, apdetnya lelet nih XDDD** [Adelia-chan] **Waduh, saya liat udah dinominasiin masuk IFA tuh, sayang pas gelombang kedua, Marchen gak lolos *pukpuk* Tapi semoga tahun depan BISA! *nyontek iklan*** [dame dame no ko dame ku chan] **www~ semangat banget. Ini sambungannya! XD** [Gleam Tamers Hikari27] **Oke udah apdet kok ini =)))** [Lylia00] **Cerdik, 'kan. XDD Moga-moga ntar saya bisa nampilin Mikasa 'v')v** [asdf] **Iyaa~ makasih atas reviewnya~** [Blank paper] **Tebakan yang tepat! Habis semua dihajar Annie kecuali Armin, Rivaille dan Hanji =P **[Arisa] **Oke, Nanaba udah ada di chapter ini~ Ide yang bagus! Mungkin akan saya pakai di next chap! OwO** [IsmiHana] **YESS INI LANJUTANNYA! TATAKAEE!** [sherry haruka] **ADOH SAYA NGERASA NGANU DAN MALO /ditendang/ mudah-mudahan saya bisa buat pair-pair itu =)))** [Shen Meileng] ***pukpuk* Saya senang bisa membuat Anda kembali tersenyum =))))** [Rei Ichihara] **Yosh! Ini dia chap 8-nya!** [Shiro Arceus] **AAAA SAYA SUKA BANGET SAMA KEDUANYA U3U** [sessho ryu] **Nah, gak penasaran lagi, 'kan? XDD** [Wiwitaku] **Salam kenal! Ini apdetannya! =)))** [heichouripai] **Anu, apakah Anda yang waktu itu ripyu pake nama ripaiai? =))) Makasih atas pujiannya~ X9 **[CahDero] **ADOH SEKALI LAGI SAYA MALO /diinjak/** [NatashAurel] **Ini apdetannya! Semoga suka ya!** [Fujimorii xBlue401] **Naratornya bukan Petra, say~ /MerindingGuwe/ Tapi Nanabah... (?) **[Anonymous]** Iya, Levi emang cocok banget jadi Grumpy, bedanya kurcaci satu ini ganteeeengg~ /tergeletak/

**Chapter 6**

**[Futaku4ever] **Wakakak, saya mengerti perasaanmu itu bro /pukpuk/ kadang kalo saya ketawa sendiri depan leptop juga disangka gila U3U /syalalala/** [Oravastro] **JANGAAAANNN SAYA GAK KUAT NGELIAT KAKEK-KAKEK PAIR-PAIRAN! CUKUF SYUDAAAH! /merangkak/** [keburumager] **Iyaaap, makasih atas pujiannya~** [LinLinOrange] **Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin demi dirimu dan pembaca setia di luar sana membuat humor, say n3n** [5862-senbonzakura] **Eksotis? /dengerSuaraEren/ /SumpelHidung/** [Roya Chan] **Saya sendiri gak ngerti juga mbak kenapa tiba-tiba ada rep-repannya segala /GelundungGelundung/** [Keikoku Yuki] **Aish, saya gak niat mau naikin rate, ahah /ngebalet/ oke usulnya eike simpan dulu ya~** [Ray Bellatrix] **/MaksaRayBukaMata/ /nistahficguwe/** [kim arlein 17] **Oke itu udah apdet kan ^^** [SedotanHijau] **ADOH BERAPA KALI GUWE HARUS MALO U3U makasih atas pujiannya! ^^** [Nacchan Sakura] **Saya juga mikir RiRennya kurang. Tapi gimana ya, saya gak kuat bikin teh lemooonn! /nangis/** [widi orihara] **Oke udah apdet ini =)))** [Shiro Arceus] **Sim Salabim Alakazam! Maafkan sayaaaa! /gelindingan/ Hiks, maklum saya fujo, jadi... /OkeJanganTeruskan/ Salut untuk anda yang bela-belain baca fic ini /Banjir/** [AlstroemeriaSTB8] **Yak, ini apdetannya! XD** [Rivaille Jaegar] **Wkwkwkwk, Gustiiii! Makasih atas ripyumu~ U3U **[Guest] **Moga-moga saya bisa bikin EruRi :")))** [Blank Paper] **AHAH. SAYA GAK KUAT PAIR-PAIR OM-OM /kuburdiri/ Makasih pujiannya~ **[Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz] **Disimpen dulu usul Romeo-Juliet-nya ya~** [avamura] ***toel-toel* Mbak, ini kan parodi, jadi Mas Irvin yang guanteng sangat itu bebas menggunakan kehendaknya demi membuat engkau tertawa /HAH/ /apaini/ wkwkwk makasih atas ripyunya saya senang!** [Lylia00] **Oh, nggak kok, saya mah pake bantuan si mbah gugel translet *senyum iklan*** [Kim Victoria] **Gak apa-apa kok. Btw anuuu, itu gimana ya maksudnya? Bisa beri tahu referensinya seperti apa? =)))** [Lavenz Aru] **Oke ini udah lanjut! **[AkumaYuri] **Salahkan imajinasi saya yang kerap kali meliar ini U,U Salam kenal! XD** [Nai-sama] **HIYAHAHAHAH makasih atas ripyu-nya!** [Kazemaru Yuukito] **Makasih atas ripyu-mu, nak. /terharu/ /heh/** [AkakoNichiya] **Ehm, saya simpen dulu usulnya ok? :wink:** [sessho ryu] **SAYA GAK KUAT RATE M /nangisbuyar/ Ide bagus! Titanic! Saya simpen dulu usulnya~** [dame dame no ko dame ku chan] **Makasih atas pujiannya~** [Zefanya Elric 15] **LOL. Itu adegan favorit saya juga atuh U,U** [Rei Ichihara] **Ini udah apdet! XD** [UseMyImagination] ***piwiiitt* AHAH. Ini bikin Rapunzel nih~ *kedip cantik* **[Adelia-chan] **T-T-T-Tenang... tarik napas, hembuskan... /ngesotkabur/ Saya juga cinta kamu kok say! /HEH/

Maaf jika saya tidak bisa menjawab semua review karena keterbatasan waktu, tapi saya baca semuanya kok. Terima kasih atas respon dan dukungan yang kalian berikan ^^

Dan lagi, saya mohon pamit untuk mengistirahatkan Marchen sementara waktu karena saya tidak lama lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jadi mungkin kalau sempat pun, sebisa mungkin saya akan menuntaskan utang-utang fic saya dan membuat fic baru. Selama itu pula saya akan merancang Marchen ini untuk chapter selanjutnya. Eh, tapi Marchen belum tamat kok. Saya harap setelah ujian selesai nanti saya punya waktu luang untuk menulisnya. Jangan khawatir ^^ mohon doanya juga ^^

Saya harap pesona Marchen tidak pudar oleh sang Waktu~ (YEAH GUWE PUITIS KALI INI HAGHAGHAGHAG)

**NANTIKAN MARCHEN BERIKUTNYA!** ^O^)

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review or PM? :D


End file.
